Worlds Apart
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: Everyone holds a shattering secret. When a secret is revealed, reality is shaken. Can Takano and Ritsu's blooming love be able to overcome the obstacles in their path of love or will their love be forever lost in the abyss of their hearts?
1. A Dream

**Hey! This is my newest fic! As you can see it is called Worlds Apart. I had the idea for this story for a long time, but I did not want to start it until I finished my first fic, "What is True Love?" For those who have read it, thank you. I hope you will enjoy my newest fic. Leave a review! It will make me happy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dream

_In a field of yellow tulips*, there stood two men. One man had raven black hair and chocolate colored eyes. He was tall and had a muscular build. His face was filled with despair and confusion. The other man had light brown hair and emerald colored eyes that was apologetic and held sorrow. He had pale white skin and was fairly tall, but still a few inches shorter than the other man. Sadness, despair, hopelessness and countless other emotions floated in the air._

_The raven haired man shouted with confusion mixed in his voice, "Why?"_

_The brown haired man yelled back "It just can't be! Don't you see! We can never be! We don't have a future together!"_

_The raven haired man exclaimed, "I will do whatever it takes to be with you! I love you more than anything!"_

_The brown haired man shook his head rapidly and tears were starting to swell up in his eyes. His body was shaking, but not with anger, but sadness. He was shattering into pieces. He said quietly, "Sorry…We just can't… I cannot…Please forgive me…"_

_At hearing those words, the raven hair man stretched his hand out and reached out to grab the arm of the browned haired man and pulled him to a bone-crushing embrace. The brown haired man's tears dripped quietly onto the raven-haired man's shoulder. _

_The raven haired man placed his fingertips into onto the brunet's chin and tilted it up, so they would be looking into each other's eyes, which only showed sorrow and despair. They were some of the only the emotions both could feel right now and maybe forever._

_He said, "I will do whatever it takes to be with you, Ritsu…"_

_The brown-haired man looked into the other man's eyes hopelessly and responded with the same tone his eyes expressed, "Takano-san…don't…let me go…it is the only way…I would make you forget me… but I have no power to do so…don't suffer because of me…don't…"_

_The raven haired man said heartbreakingly, "I can't forget you…I can't let you go… Even if I spell was casted on me…I can never forget you… I never will… you mean too much to me… you are my only love…without you…I rather die than live…"_

_With that, the raven haired man smashed their lips together lips for a desperate kiss. The brown-haired man did not even refuse the other man. Normally he would put up a fight, but not now, when it would be last time the two will ever see, meet, or feel each other ever again. He wrapped his arms around the raven haired man's neck and tangled his hands into his dark soft locks. He opened his mouth to allow other's tongue to enter his hot cavern. _

_The raven-haired man slipped his tongue passed the other's lips and explored the other's mouth with love and want for the other. He did not want to let this man go, not when he is the love of his life, the only one he will ever love in his lifetime. Never again will he let him go like the first time…Never let him go again…Never Ever…_

_When the two pulled apart, a thin string of saliva connected their mouths. Both of their lips of were swollen and red from the kiss. They were still in each other's tight embrace and staring into each other's eyes and not looking away. All of the sudden, the raven- haired man pushed the brown-haired man onto the ground of flowers and climbed over him._

_He proceeded to express his hope, love, sorrow, and despair. At each movement and action, the man below moaned out loudly, not holding back a tiny bit. This was his last present and memory for the other man because after this, everything about him will have vanished and never to be seen again._

_The raven haired man had fallen asleep holding the other man's body in a tight embrace. The brown haired man was still wide awake and did his best to get out of the hold. _

_Once he was released, he sat down next to the sleeping man. He noticed the distressed expression the man's face held even in his sleep. The brown haired man placed his hands on the raven-haired man's cheek and caressed it. _

_He whispered softly and apologetically, "Please forget me…"_

_He paused for a few moments and gazed at the sleeping man. He continued in a soft voice filled with hesitation, "I… I love you…"_

_The brown-haired man leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against the raven-haired man's. He let his lips linger there for a few moments before pulling apart. He stood up and put on his strewn clothes. Before walking away, he gave the man one last glance. He said again, "I really do love you, but we are never meant to be… Masamune…I love you…"_

_With that he turned and walked away into a cloud of thick fog. His figure disappeared slowly until it no longer could be seen._

_Then, the raven haired man woke up abruptly and shouted with a heartbreaking voice, "RITSU!"_

Waking up from his deep sleep immediately, Masamune shouted, "RITSU!"

His breaths were hard and shallow. His body was drenched in sweat. He scanned the room and looked next to him and saw the person he was looking for. Ritsu was lying next to him and was not awakened by his sudden cry. He was still there. He was not gone, but sleeping by his side peacefully. Masamune's eyes were filled with relief and he allowed himself to calm down once he knew that his beloved was still next to him.

He laid back down his side, so he was facing Ritsu. He moved his hands to Ritsu's cheek and stroked the soft cheek. He whispered to himself repeatedly, "It was just a dream… It was just a dream…"

* * *

*Yellow tulips mean a hopeless love. (Is it important? That is for you to think about)

**So… how was it? What do you think about the dream? Leave a review please! Love and Kisses!**

**P.S. For those who are waiting for my sequel to "What is True Love?" you will have to wait. I know the general idea I have for the story, but I am not sure how to start it. Love ya guys! Bye!**


	2. Stay by my Side

**Hey! Here is the second chapter! My head is rolling with ideas for the story! I practically have at least ¾ of the story planned out in my mind! Enjoy this chapter.**

**A/N: Re-edited. Sorry for all the mistakes. I was writing and editing this at night. I wanted to go to sleep, but not without posting a chapter. It should be a lot smoother now. If there are still mistakes notify me.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Stay by my Side

Soon morning approached and the sun rose in the east to set in its 8 o'clock position. A random ray of light traveled from the sun, to the earth, and passed through to the window of Masamune's apartment and brightened the previously dark room.

After waking up from the terrifying nightmare and lying in bed for countless minutes, Masamune drifted off back into a dreamless sleep with his arms wrapped tightly around Ritsu, fearing that he would leave like he did in the nightmare.

When the sun beam hit the room, Ritsu woke up from the glaring brightness. He blinked his eyes couple of times to get rid the sleepiness in them. As Ritsu tried to get up and stretch, he realized that he was trapped under a pair of strong arms. He looked up and saw Masamune sleeping peacefully. He held a gentle and peaceful, but at the same time an anxious expression. The older man let out short and steady breaths in his sleep.

Ritsu stared at the raven-haired man with a worried expression. He could see the dark bags that were under other man's eyes, like he had a horrible night. (Ritsu had no idea how correct he was). Glancing over the man's entire face, Ritsu could the see the traces of anxiety that appeared on the man's face even in his sleep. He lifted his hands and caressed Masamune's cheek gently hoping it would get rid of the uneasiness that ruined the man's beautiful sleeping features. By doing so, Masamune started to relax and cuddled into the touch unconsciously. Ritsu's lips curved a little from the reaction he was getting.

In the silence that surrounded the room, Ritsu was thinking about Masamune and him. He was thinking about their relationship, not that they are in one… He knew that he was in love with Masamune, but… there were some problems and set backs…

Ritsu thought, '_Why? I know you love me, but…' _Ritsu sighed mentally. He did not know what to think. In his mind, he constantly thought, _'Why?'_ Ritsu let his mind swirl about everything between Masamune and him. He just did not know what to think, but this, _'I wish I could tell you, but if I did what would we do, especially you? I will shatter your reality and your life.'_

Once again, Ritsu gazed at the man's sleeping expression. His head was filled with his previous thought and could not get rid of it. Ritsu shook his head rapidly in hope of freeing himself from the painful thoughts. He knew it would be better if he left quietly before Masamune woke up, so he tried to release himself from the strong hold around him. He struggled to get out, but to no avail he could not and woke Masamune instead.

Masamune could feel the brunet struggle in his arms and started to panic in his heart. He felt like his nightmare was going to turn in reality, so he strengthened his embrace around Ritsu. Masamune did not want this person to leave, not what after he dreamt about last night. He did not want his worst nightmare to come alive. Masamune murmured, "Ritsu…"

Ritsu let out a small squeak and felt his body jump from the startling voice. His body stopped moving and looked up to see Masamune staring intently at him. He stuttered, "T-Takano-san."

Stilling hold the brunet in an embrace, Masamune moved their positions, so that he would on top of Ritsu.

Ritsu looked up at Masamune with a surprised and worried expression. He did not understand what is causing the man to act like this. It was unusual. He stammered, "T-Takano-san, w-what are y-you d-doing?"

Masamune did not respond. Instead, he kissed Ritsu fiercely. Ritsu was astonished at this sudden action. He wanted to fight against it, but melted into the kiss instead and kissed back with just as much fervor as Masamune kissed him.

Masamune let his hands roam Ritsu's naked body and touched each spot on Ritsu's body he knew would make the man underneath him moan loudly. Neither of them was dressed due to their love-making session from last night. He let his hands wander down to Ritsu's thighs and spread Ritsu's legs to allow him access to what was in between them.

He positioned his cock over Ritsu's entrance and rammed in forcefully. Slamming in and out vigorously without giving Ritsu anytime to adjust.

Ritsu let out a loud scream when Masamune slammed into him. As Masamune fucked him hard, all he could was moan at the pain and pleasure he was feeling.

Masamune was too concentrated on all of his mixed emotions. He wanted to stake his claim- no make Ritsu his forever.

After a few more thrusts, Ritsu released white ribbons of cream onto their chests and gasped out, "T-takano-san." Feeling the tightness around him and hearing his name being screamed by the one loves, he ejaculated his essence deep into Ritsu and moaned, "Ritsu…"

Masamune stopped thrusting into Ritsu and slumped down onto to the brunet. Both were breathing harshly from their vigorous activity. Once again, Masamune wrapped his arms around Ritsu, who in returned the embrace.

Masamune murmured softly, "Don't ever leave me, Ritsu. Stay by my side forever."

At hearing those words, Ritsu felt a pang of pain slash his heart. He could only stumble out, "I-I…"

Masamune whispered, "Please always stay by me."

Ritsu buried his forehead into Masamune's shoulder. He did not know what to think or respond. The next words he will say would determine everything for him. His life and his love… He responded as coherently as he could, "I-I w-will." Ritsu clenched his own hands harshly and let silent tears drench the man's shoulder. All he could think about now was about the promise he made. He knew… He knew… words are to be chosen and said carefully, but this time he did not follow that rule.

When Masamune felt the wet spot forming on his shoulder, he thought it was tears of happiness, but in reality it was tears of the turmoil that formed in Ritsu's heart. He moved his hand to Ritsu's chin and lifted it up, so that the younger man would be looking at him. Masamune could see the tears still streaking down his beloved's face. When he stared in the brunet's eyes, he saw multiple emotions brewing in the man's eyes, but not the ones he expected. He leaned forward to brush his lips against Ritsu's. He whispered against the lips, "Forever," and pressed his lips against the other's for a passionate kiss. Masamune started to move his hips once again for another round of love-making.

When they were finally done, the two got up and put on their clothes that were scattered all over the wooden floor. Before Ritsu could leave for his own apartment, Masamune pulled him in for more loving kisses, which turned into make-out sessions. Ritsu protested for a little, but gave up later and just wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck and kissed back. By the time Ritsu left Masamune's apartment, they had at least two make-out sessions and their lips were completely red and swollen from it.

When Ritsu finally made it back to his apartment, which was next door to Masamune's, he closed the door to his apartment and slid down against it till he was on the floor.

He thought, "_What am I going to do? I can't-' _

His thoughts were cut off by a ringing of his phone. He reached for his pocket and took out his phone. He flipped open his phone and saw that he got a text message from his mother.

It said, "Ritsu. Please come to the back to the main house at 7 tonight. There is an important message that needs to be discussed."

After reading the message, he was extremely concerned. He thought, _"What happened?… Could it be that?… It couldn't be about that! No! Please don't be from them! Please!"_

As Ritsu suffering from his inner chaos, next door Masamune was in bathroom leaning against the door. He thought, _'Everything will be alright. It was just a nightmare…It was just a nightmare…' _He repeated that line over and over in his head.

…

The day went on normally as it could get after that dream and this morning. Ritsu and Masamune arrived at work together and went to their desk to do their jobs. Everyone worked and worked till 6:30, when Ritsu left work early to go to his parent's house with the excuse he had to go because it was desperately urgent, which it was.

Ritsu rode the subway to nearest stop to the property. He got off there and walked the rest of the way while thinking of what is going to happen.

When he arrived at the front gate of the mansion, he rung the bell to notify that someone was at the gate. He was asked through the intercom who it was and responded that it was him. He able to get through security and walked towards the main house. Every servant he passed, all of them bowed at his presence. Ritsu often told them they did not need to do such a thing, but every time, the response he would get is that it was required of them to show respect to him.

As he neared the main house, he walked by the carefully tended and beautiful flowers. Marigolds* and Michaelmas daisies* adorned the front lawn of the house. For some reason, these flowers made him feel slightly miserable, like it was telling him something.

When Ritsu arrived at the front door, he rung the doorbell and waited to be let in. A maid answered the door and led Ritsu to the dining room, where his parents were. In the dining room, it held a few servants and the master and mistress of the house. The master of the house had black hair and topaz eyes and his name is Onodera Akito. The mistress had brown hair and honey colored eyes and her name is Onodera Maiko. When the two spotted Ritsu, they ushered him to come and sit at the dining table to eat dinner with them.

Before Ritsu could ask why he was called here, Akito said, "Ritsu, sit and eat dinner with us first. We will talk later in private."

Knowing it was best not to protest, he ate dinner with Akito and Maiko and answered the questions they had about his life, but he made sure he was careful enough to not mention anything about his love life. That had to be kept confidential.

When dinner was finished, the three of them moved to a more private room. Once all three settled down, silence embedded the room. None really knew how to start the conversation. Akito and Maiko did not know how to interrupt what they wanted to say to Ritsu, while Ritsu just did not know what to say.

Ritsu decided to break the silence and asked, "Mother, Father, what is that you want to tell me?"

Maiko sighed and said, "We are in private. You need not call us that."

Ritsu also sighed and responded, "Alright. Maiko oba-san, Akito oji-san, what is that you want to tell me?"

Hesitantly, Akito pulled out a letter. On the back of it, it had the symbol of the cherry blossom. It symbolized the Onodera family name. Akito said, "Ritsu, it is from your mother and father."

Ritsu eyes widened and could not let out any coherent words.

Maiko stated, "Your mother and father want you to go back home. They said it was time to take responsibility and we do agree. You have been living here long enough."

Ritsu eyes widened even more and shouted, "What! Oji-san, Oba-san! Are you serious?"

Akito and Maiko looked at Ritsu inquisitively. Usually, Ritsu would not be so defiant. He always listened to his mother and father's every single word.

Ritsu continued yelling, "Why? I don't want to go back!"

Akito snapped at Ritsu, "Ritsu! You have a responsibility! Your mother and father are expecting you to take their place in a few years! You must go back!"

Ritsu growled, "I don't want to… I know I have a responsibility! It is not that I don't want it, but why me?"

Maiko yelled, "Don't be so whiny Ritsu! You should be lucky you were chosen! You are smart and know how to handle affairs well! Your older brother could have been chosen, but you were! Do you understand? This is not your life here! No one knows who you really are! You are not our child! You are not an only child like everyone believes you are! You are a special child-

"Tell my mother and father that I will not be coming back yet!" With that, Ritsu marched out the room and out of the house. Anger and desperation flared in his mind.

Ritsu was starting to shatter.

…

What is going on?

* * *

Marigolds – grief and pain

Michaelmas Daisy- farewell

**What do you think is going on? I will try to update soon! Love and Kisses!**


	3. Love Me

**Hey! How does everyone like the story so far? Because I already love this story. Some of you have tried to guess what the story is about, but sorry none of you are actually close. Believe me there are a lot of crazy secrets that are going to be revealed in the story. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter is dedicated to CherryBlossomHeart7. Love you!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Love Me

Stomping out of the house, Ritsu let all the emotions he hid deep in his heart to surface. His heart was starting to crack. Soon it would be nothing, but shattered glass. So fragile… The slightest touch and word could break it.

Ritsu was standing out in front yard surrounded by the flowers. Flowers that seem to symbolize his future. Grief, pain, and a heartbreaking farewell… Tears dripped down one by one. Each tears reminding him of his responsibility and his love. There is only one choice for Ritsu. To be with the one he loves or to be a puppet for his parents. But in the end, there was no real choice.

From outside, he could hear yelling from Maiko and Akito. The words he heard were "irresponsible, selfish, disobedient, rebellious, defiant…" Ritsu clamped his hands over his ears to block out the screaming and the words he did not want to hear. It was not because of those reasons he did not want to return back home. They would never understand how he felt right now. He has fallen in love with somebody he was not destined to be with. Why must fate be so cruel? To have let him fallen for somebody and never be able to have a future together… Why… Why… Why…

Ritsu ran out of the property and to the subway. When he got off at his stop, he ran to the nearest park to clear his mind. He found a quiet place where no one was. Only him. He let more hot tears out. Emotions invaded his mind. Pain, grief, hopelessness, despair, and confusion…

All of the sudden, a large gust of wind swiped past Ritsu, sending petals of flowers that represented his emotions. Black rose*, love lies bleeding*, and red tulip* petals swirled past Ritsu. Each petal fell on to the dirt ground surrounding him.

Ritsu muttered, "Why…? Where can hope be found for me?"

He let himself cry his heart out, till no more tears could be shed.

After a few more minutes, Ritsu wiped his tears, but his eyes were still puffy and red, which left evidence he had been crying. The brunet slowly walked back to his apartment. When he made onto his floor, he was looking down and was walking sort of mindlessly, so he bumped into somebody.

He muttered a small apology, not even noticing who he had knocked into. Before he could move away, a strong pairs of arms snaked around his waist pulling him into the other's chest. Ritsu let out a tiny squeal and started to struggle against his captor, but stopped when he heard the tantalizing voice he longed for at the moment. "Ritsu…"

Ritsu looked up to see Masamune gazing at him intensely.

The brunet stuttered, "T-Takano-san…"

Masamune could tell Ritsu had been crying due to puffiness and redness in his eyes. He raised his hand to caress the man's cheek and asked, "Ritsu… what's wrong?"

Ritsu wanted to run away now. He did not want to tell the man that he might have to leave even though he said he wouldn't. He just couldn't tell Masamune. He knew it would crush the raven-haired man's heart. He just couldn't… One more crack has formed in his heart. Right now, he was on the verge of breaking completely.

When Ritsu did not answer him, he was seriously worried for his beloved. His apartment door was already opened, so he dragged the younger man in. Surprisingly, he did not face any protest from Ritsu. Normally, Ritsu would try to run away, but not this time. Because the brunet was not putting up a fight, Masamune was even more worried.

Once he dragged Ritsu into his apartment, he slammed the door shut and held Ritsu in an embrace, which Ritsu unexpectedly returned. Masamune expected Ritsu to say something, but the younger man did not. He was confused to why Ritsu was acting like this. The dream he had during the night was now in the back of his mind. All he could concentrate on now was comforting his angel. He raised his hand to brush Ritsu's light brown locks in a comforting gesture.

Masamune said in gentle voice, "What's wrong, Ritsu?"

He felt Ritsu grip his jacket tightly. Before he could say anything, Ritsu smashed lips onto his. Masamune was taken in by complete shock of Ritsu initiating a kiss between them. Immediately, he started to kiss the brunet back. The raven-haired man nipped and bit the brunet's lower lip to ask for entrance. Ritsu drew lips apart for Masamune to slip in his hot tongue. Masamune explored every recess of Ritsu's mouth. He flicked his tongue against the other's, earning him a soft moan.

After for what felt like eternity, the two men pulled apart. Both were panting heavily from the fierce kiss. Lips already red and swollen.

Then Ritsu whispered into Masamune's ear, "Make love to me all night long."

Hearing that request, Masamune's mind was going crazy and was no longer functioning. He carried Ritsu bridal style in his arms to his room. He laid his angel on his bed and complied with the demand. The two were in for a long, passionate night.

Within hours after their loving night, the sun rose in the bright sky. Ritsu and Masamune were still sleeping peacefully. Masamune's arms were wrapped tightly around Ritsu and his head was buried in the brunet's locks.

When the bright light entered the room, Masamune woke up to the glaring brightness. Though he wanted to stretch, he didn't want to remove his arms from Ritsu. He felt that if he did, Ritsu would instantly break. He laid next to his beloved and thought about Ritsu's weird behavior from last night. He wanted to know what caused his angel to act like that last night. Ritsu was passionate…loud…demanding…It was totally hot, but he didn't want this Ritsu. He desired for _his_ Ritsu. The one that was cute, stubborn, and shy. That was the one he fell for. Sure, Masamune would love for Ritsu to act like he did last night, but the problem was, it wasn't Ritsu. It was entirely someone else. Someone he did not know.

Masamune propped himself on his elbow and raised his hand to stroke Ritsu's cheek and asked softly,even though Ritsu would not answer nor hear, "What's wrong? I would do anything for you. I love you."

Ritsu muttered out, "Masamune…"

Masamune was stunned to hear Ritsu murmur his name. He knew the younger man was sleep-talking, but still Ritsu said his first name. It meant a lot to him to hear to the one loves to say his name in such an intimate way. He smiled gently at the younger man.

While Masamune was lost in his thoughts, Ritsu woke up and the first thing he saw was the raven-haired man's chocolate eyes. They were so mesmerizing. Just one look could make you lost in them forever.

Masamune felt a strong gaze at him. He looked down to see that Ritsu was awake and staring at him. He looked back and caused Ritsu to look away and his cheeks to suddenly be splashed with a bright red color. Masamune gave a light chuckle and cooed, "Ritsu…"

Ritsu stammered, "W-what?"

Masamune gave the brunet another sweet smile, but since the other's face was turned away, he could not see it. Then, Masamune was reminded again about Ritsu's unusual behavior, so he asked, "Ritsu… is everything okay?"

Ritsu turned back other raven-haired man and looked at his a confused expression. "Huh?"

Masamune asked again, "Are you okay now Ritsu? Did anything bad happen last night?"

Finally, it clicked in Ritsu's mind what the man was asking. He remembered what happened at Maiko and Akito's house and what he did and said last night to Masamune. He blushed at the reminder of _that_. He responded, "N-nothing happened…"

Masamune watched Ritsu closely and said, "You can always tell me. I will always be there for you. You know that."

Ritsu gazed into Masamune's eyes and replied, "D-don't worry. E-everything is okay."

Masamune sighed and said gently, "Whenever you need me, just call for me because I will definitely do whatever it takes to be by your side."

Ritsu buried is himself against Masamune's chest and murmured a small, "I know…"

To hear Ritsu say those words made Masamune extremely happy because he knew Ritsu trusted him. Though they were not in a relationship, he knew Ritsu would confess his love soon, so that they could be in a real relationship. And be together forever…

The two got up to get ready for work. When Ritsu stepped down from the bed and stood up, he ended falling down onto the cold hardwood floor. His hips hurt a lot from all the rounds they had last night and could barely stand. When he did try to stand back up, he just fell down back onto the floor. Masamune laughed lightly and carried Ritsu into the bathroom, so that they could clean up, but they ended up getting messy again.

The two left the apartment together, but not without some loving kisses, which got Masamune plenty of protest from Ritsu before he ended up melting into the kisses. When they arrived at work, the office was silent. Hardly anyone was there yet. Probably because it was still early. Surprisingly.

Within an hour, everyone came bustling into the office. Hatori looked stoic as he normally did. Mino was smiling brightly. Kisa was cheerful and slightly tired. The day went on like it usually did. Screaming could be heard over the phones. Chattering was happening everywhere. Masamune would often glance at Ritsu and Ritsu would do the same. Sometimes, the two would make eye contact, causing the brunet to look away with a small blush forming on his cheeks and the other to smirk. Normal. Everything was normal, until a man stepped into the room to break apart reality.

A man with longish black hair and lavender eyes came into the room. He was tall and had a slightly muscular body. He had on a white t-shirt with a black blazer on top of it and black slacks. He looked like a model or even better, a god. He was handsome. Everyone's eyes widened when he stepped into the room, except Hatori's. He was able to stay calm and expressionless.

Before anybody could say anything, somebody stuttered, "K-kei-nii." That somebody was Ritsu. The handsome man responded, "Ritsu."

Masamune was confused. Ritsu just called this man "nii," which meant brother. This man couldn't be his brother, right? They don't even look alike and Ritsu was an only child, right? How did they know each other?

Masamune said in an emotionless voice, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The mysterious man smiled and responded, "How rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Onodera Keisuke. I am Ritsu's older brother."

* * *

Black Rose –farewell

Love lies Bleeding – hopelessness

Red tulip – undying love

**OOOO! Ritsu's brother has finally shown up! Who is Ritsu actually? You will have to wait to find out! I will try to update soon! Love and Kisses!**

**P.S For everyone waiting for my sequel to "What is True Love?" you will have to wait till the summer. I am really busy in my school life, so I can only write one story right now. My summer starts at the beginning of June, so will wait till then!**


	4. Last Days

**Hey! How has everyone's week been? My week has been terrible. Too many projects and homework. It will be the death of me one day. I know . Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Last Days

_The mysterious man smiled and responded, "How rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Onodera Keisuke. I am Ritsu's older brother."_

…

Silence threaded the room. Everyone was in complete shock at what they heard.

The click-clacking of a phone dropping onto the floor boomed throughout the whole room. Kisa's mouth was wide open and his eyes popped out. Hatori was able to maintain a somewhat good composure, if that is what you call almost tripping on fallen manuscripts when he was walking back to his desk. Mino lost his smile for a fraction of a second before going to back to normal. Masamune's hand was frozen in place, his eyes bulged out, mouth widened, and his glasses became a little lopsided. Ritsu was shaking his head in complete horror. '_Baka! I can't believe he had to say that out loud.'_

Keisuke had a million dollar smile on his face and was laughing through his eyes at all the hilarious reactions he did not expect to see.

Ritsu yelled, "Kei-nii! Why did you have to tell everybody that?"

Keisuke raised an eyebrow and stared at his younger brother curiously. "You must have told a few people in this room about your family."

The brunet let out an annoyed sigh and replied, "I didn't. Do you have a problem with that?"

Keisuke shook his head in mock disapproval. "You never change do you?"

Ritsu rolled his eyes at his older brother. "Kei-nii, what are you doing here?"

Keisuke asked, "Why do you think I am here?"

Ritsu raised two fingers to his forehead to massage the oncoming headache. "Mother and Father heard, didn't they?"

Keisuke gave a small laugh and replied, "I wouldn't be here if they didn't. They sent me here to find out why you don't want to."

Ritsu's emerald eyes widened at hearing those words. Scrambling through every depths of his mind to find an answer to that question, but none came. The question his family want him to answer, 'why?' Why… Ritsu did not want to answer that. Why, well… it meant revealing his secret love for Masamune. No one can know. If anyone did, it would only lead to thousands of complications.

Ritsu glanced at the clock to see it was already about 1 o'clock, time for a lunch break. In a distressed tone, he said, "Kei-nii, can we go somewhere else to talk? It is lunch and we can go to a café or something, but lets leave. I don't want to discuss anything concerning our family here."

Keisuke sighed and answered, "Sure, lets go. There is a lot to talk about. I am going to the car first. You should know which one it is." Keisuke turned towards everyone in the office and gave a blinding smile. "It is nice meeting you. Sorry for the inconvenience. I will be taking Ritsu now." And with that, he walked out the door.

Sighing was common for Ritsu right now, so he gave another loud sigh before bowing his head for to apologize. "Sorry for that. My brother just wants take care of my parent's order. If you will excuse me now, I am going off for lunch." Ritsu grabbed his satchel and walked out.

Everyone in the office started whispering about what they just found out. The Sapphire department girls came rushing into the room to gossip along with the rest of the men. When the women saw Keisuke arrive on the floor, they were shocked at how deviously handsome he was. To add to the shock, he asked where Emerald, also known as _the maiden department _was_, _which made the women fantasize about him and one of the men in the office, well you know… doing it.

Kisa whispered, "Ri-chan has a brother! He has a handsome face too." '_Not as handsome as Yukina though, maybe…'_

One of the women responded, "I know! Do you think Onodera-san and him have a _forbidden_ relationship?"

Another woman squealed loudly, "OOOO! That would be so hot! I love to see _that _with my own eyes." All the women's eyes started to sparkle at that thought.

Everyone was out of their shock, except for Masamune. He was still completely astonished that Ritsu had a brother. '_I never knew Ritsu had a brother. Well… I don't know that much about him. I wish he would tell me everything about him. I want to know. Why did Ritsu sound so jumpy and distressed when his brother showed up? Is he hiding something? What is going to happen?'_ Masamune stared at the doorway of the office. His forehead crinkled with worry. _'Why do I feel so terrified?'_

While the Emerald department was in utter chaos with all the people gossiping and not caring about their work, things were probably even worse with the two Onoderas. Ritsu and Keisuke were currently at a café called, "Dream Café." They were sitting at the opposite ends of a small round table, facing each other. The atmosphere was not light, but it was not heavy either.

Keisuke said, "Ritsu, why don't you want to come back? Mother and Father really want you to."

Ritsu sighed for the 100th time today before responding, "You wouldn't understand, Kei-nii."

Keisuke was very worried about his younger brother right now. Ritsu gave off a melancholy air and his normally shining emerald eyes lost its light and were a dull forest green. Not a very pretty color. "Try me. You know you can always talk to me."

Ritsu glanced at his older brother. Trusting his brother was not the issue. He told Keisuke about "Saga-senpai" in the past and was comforted by him, but the situation was different now. "I know that, but if I told you why I don't want to go back home, you would yell at me instead of comforting me. I know I have a responsibility, but right now… you just wouldn't understand how I feel right now."

Keisuke looked at his brother with gentle and caring eyes. He could see his brother was terrified and was on the verge of breaking. "Ritsu, come on. I won't yell at you. Tell me… I want to help you." He reached over and patted Ritsu's soft brown locks.

Ritsu looked down, so that his bangs would cover his eyes. He gripped his pants tightly and bit the edge of his lower lip. "I-I am in love with somebody."

Keisuke was surprised hear that. He thought his younger brother would never love anybody again after his first love broke his heart into pieces. "Really… who?"

Biting his lips harder and starting to fidget under his older brother's stare, he whispered out what he had to say. "Takano-san… my boss at work. The one with raven-colored hair who asked you what you were doing here and also…" He lowered his voice till it was barely audible, "my first love."

Even though the voice was soft and hard to hear, Keisuke was able to catch everything his brother said, but he thought he heard it wrong. "Excuse me. Could you say that again? I think I heard you wrong. You said first love."

Ritsu replied in a low voice, "That's right. Takano-san is my first love or more well-known to you as, 'Saga-senpai.'"

Keisuke looked at his brother with complete confusion. "Why would you love somebody who hurt you so terribly? He played with you, Ritsu."

Ritsu was still not facing his brother because he did not want to see how his older brother was reacting to what he was saying. "I-it was my fault. I was i-insecure and was mistaken. He wasn't laughing at me. Takano-san was just nervous. He really does love and care about me. He still loves me."

Keisuke groaned at the brunet's predicament. He said, "Ritsu… how much do you love him?"

Ritsu's grip on his pants became even tighter. He responded honestly, but hesitantly, "I-I love him a lot."

Seeing his younger brother's uneasiness, Keisuke knew what he had to say. It was not like he had a problem with the fact his brother was in love with a man. He could care less. The problem was something else. He reached over to grasp his brother's shoulder and said, "Look up Ritsu." The brunet hesitantly lifted his head to look at his brother. Keisuke continued, "Ritsu, I can see that you love him and I don't have a problem with that. I am actually happy that you are in love with somebody again, but you know you have a responsibility. I would take your place because I know you would rather be here, but Mother and Father only want you to be the heir and I can understand that because you are the perfect child for it. Also, you know that Takano-san cannot be with you forever. He is not…you know… one of us. Ritsu… don't keep on suffering."

While Keisuke was talking, tears were swelling up in the corners of Ritsu's eyes. One wet tear dripped onto the surface of the hardwood table. Keisuke spotted the fallen tear and was sad to see his younger brother in so much pain, but he knew he had to take Ritsu back. It doesn't have to be now, but at most in a few weeks. He got up from his chair and went over to Ritsu's side. Kneeling down and rubbing the brunet's back, he said comforting words to his brother. "I know it hurts right now, but everything will be okay. I swear. Everything will be fine."

Ritsu murmured, "I really love him."

Keisuke said soothingly, "I know you do, but it can never be possible. You know that. Ritsu, I will give you three weeks. When those three weeks are over, you must come back home. It is either this or Mother and Father will use brute force to make you come back home, not even giving you three weeks to say goodbye."

No choice and only three weeks. It is better than having to leave now. Ritsu whispered, "Okay. I understand. Three weeks is enough, but you can't shorten it. Give me three weeks."

Still rubbing Ritsu's back to calm to the young man down, Keisuke responded, "Alright. I will be staying at Maiko and Akito's during these three weeks."

The brunet nodded his head to show he was listening. Right now, Ritsu was in no shape to go back to work, so Keisuke said, "Ritsu, call in to tell your boss that you are not coming in for the rest of the day. Show me around. Lets just talk and forget about reality for awhile."

Ritsu sighed and responded, "Okay. Let me call Takano-san."

Ritsu reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed speed dial number 2. He would never admit or tell anyone he had Masamune's number on speed dial. After waiting for a few moments, the voice he wanted to hear answered. "Hello, Takano speaking."

Ritsu murmured, "T-Takano-san, it's me, Onodera."

Masamune could hear sadness in his lover's voice. He responded, "Onodera, what's wrong?"

Ritsu stuttered, "N-nothing. I just wanted to tell you, I'm not going to come back to work today."

Masamune could tell there was something bothering Ritsu, but decided to press on about it, since Ritsu obviously did not feel like talking about it. He replied, "Okay. See you later. Bye." Lowering his voice, so only Ritsu could hear, he said, "I love you," and then hung up.

_I love you. _Those words resounded throughout Ritsu's mind. He loved hearing those words and it always made him blush crazily, which he was right now, but it also placed some misery into the atmosphere.

Keisuke could feel the air become heavier and the temperature of the room became slightly colder. Internally thinking about how everything was so complicated right now. He truly felt sorry for Ritsu because he had to deal with so many people and expectations to the point that what he wants in his life, it meant nothing. Keisuke said, "Lets go, Ritsu." The two paid for their food and drinks and left.

The days passed by too quickly for Ritsu. Three weeks were going to come to an end soon. Ritsu did his best to spend his last three weeks well with Masamune. Ritsu acted differently whenever he was around Masamune. He was not acting coldly, but rather lovingly and shy towards Masamune and it really scared the man to see his beloved like this. He could tell something was going on in Ritsu's life, but every time he asked what was wrong, he would never get the straight answer he wanted, so he decided to leave it alone.

Most of the time, Ritsu would end up at Masamune's apartment during the night for rounds and rounds of love-making. It just happened.

Ritsu only had six days left and today was a Saturday. Luckily, Masamune and Ritsu were able to get off of work early because it was the beginning of the cycle, meaning things were not stressful at the moment. Masamune said he wanted to take Ritsu to the park because it would be nice and quiet, so they can talk about anything. Ritsu wanted to go, but at the same time he didn't. After some coaxing he finally agreed to go.

Masamune dragged Ritsu to his most favorite park, which were only a few blocks from Marukawa. Arriving at the park, Ritsu could see why Masamune loved this place. It felt so fresh and calm.

By the time they reached the park, it was around 10:00. It was early compared to normal times the editors would get off of work. Masamune still did not let Ritsu's hand go and kept it clasped in his hands. He said, "Ritsu, I want to show you something."

Ritsu glanced at Masamune curiously and stuttered, "O-okay,"

Masamune chuckled and took Ritsu to the place he wanted to show him. When the two got there, Ritsu was stunned at what he saw because it was beautiful and it also reminded him that his last days here with Masamune were soon coming to an end.

Pink petals floated down from the tree onto the floor. The fragrance was sweet and gentle. The moonlight illuminating it. Beautiful. Not even that can describe its wonder and beauty. A large cherry blossom tree stood at the center of the two men's attention.

Masamune let Ritsu's hand go, so that the brunet could step towards the tree and admire it, but what he saw instead was not what he expected.

Ritsu stepped towards the cherry blossom tree and placed his hands on the trunk. He glanced up at it. This tree reminded him of his family because this flower was the symbol of their family name.

Masamune was watching the scene before his eyes. Ritsu was standing by the tree and pink petals were falling around him. The moonlight illuminated his face emphasizing the heart-broken expression the brunet held. Masamune had never seen his lover look like this before. Ritsu looked gentle and sweet, making his heart beat rapidly.

Breaking out his thoughts, he heard Ritsu mutter, "I'm sorry," but Masamune thought he had heard it wrong. The raven-haired man walked over to his angel. He could see that Ritsu looked sad, as if the cherry blossoms reminded him of something. Placing his hands on Ritsu's shoulder to catch his attention, he asked, "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

The brunet shook his head and responded, "I love it. The cherry blossoms are beautiful."

Masamune asked, "Then why do you look so sad?"

Ritsu answered, "Cherry blossoms just remind me of something. Nothing important…"

Masamune turned Ritsu's body to face him. He snaked his arms around his beloved's waist and pressed his lips against the other for a loving kiss. Ritsu immediately responded to the kiss and slung his arms over Masamune's neck to tangle his fingers into the silky tresses.

The two kissed for what felt like an eternity, only breaking apart to takes shorts breaths and resumed back to kissing.

When the two finally pulled their lips away from each, but still wrapped in each other's arms, both were out of breath and their lips were red and swollen. Moving his lips to nip at the earlobes, Masamune whispered huskily, "I love you."

Ritsu's breath hitched when he felt the warm breath against his smooth skin. Ritsu wanted to say those three words back to Masamune, but if he did, it would only make matters worst.

Masamune brushed his lips against Ritsu's one more time before leading the brunet back to his apartment for a passionate night.

Soon it was only five more days left, then four, three, two, and one. On the last day, Ritsu did not go to work because he was able to turn in his resignation the day before. No one knew that Ritsu quit his job, until Isaka-san walked into the room and told them about what Ritsu did.

Masamune was told by Ritsu that the younger man was not coming in to work because of urgent family business. Hearing that Ritsu resigned made him panic hard. He felt dread and despair when he heard that news.

It was already 7 o'clock at night when Masamune rushed back to Ritsu's apartment. Finally arriving at their floor, he spotted Ritsu locking the door to his apartment. He quickly ran over to the other man pulled him into his arms.

Ritsu gasped when he felt strong arms and the familiar smell of the man he loves surround him. "T-Takano-san, what are you d-doing here?"

Masamune only hugged Ritsu tighter. He asked in a desperate tone, "Why did you quit? Are you going somewhere?"

Ritsu was looking around for a way to escape. He did not want to tell Masamune he had to leave and had no choice.

When the younger man did not respond, Masamune was greatly alarmed. He felt as if the nightmare was soon turning into reality. He was not going to let the brunet leave. Masamune kept Ritsu tight in his arms, while he unlocked the door to his apartment. He pulled Ritsu in and slammed the door. Pinning Ritsu against the wall and his body, it made impossible for Ritsu to even run away. Masamune asked confusedly and desperately, "Where are you going? Where..."

Ritsu stared sullenly and apologetically into the man's chocolate eyes. "I have to go back home."

Masamune replied even more desperately, "Isn't your home here? With me? Why do you have leave? Don't leave me…"

Ritsu shook his head. "I can't. I have to leave. Even if I stayed here, I can never be with you for eternity. You will leave me one day."

Masamune replied distraughtly, "I will never leave you. You are my life."

Ritsu just shook his head again. "You will. I don't belong here either. This is not my home."

Masamune asked frantically, "Then where are you from? Take me with you. Just always be by my side."

Ritsu answered, "Let me go, then I will tell you. I swear I will not run away."

Masamune released Ritsu's wrist and stood in front of him. His eyes filled with despair and fear of losing the person he loves and cherishes. "Where are you from and why can't we be together?"

Ritsu lets his bangs cover his eyes for a few moments before looking back up at Masamune.

"We can't be together no matter what because…"

…

"I am from another world and immortal."

* * *

**No one expected that. My title to the story was literally worlds apart. You catch on fast if you did. Anyways, there is more to Ritsu than you think. More and more secrets will be revealed as the story goes on. **

**REMEMBER: the scene with the cherry blossoms because it is important. You will understand why later! Love and Kisses! **

**Review please! I am getting slightly discouraged because hardly anyone reviews.**


	5. Last Moments

**Hey! Enjoy the chapter! This is a short chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Last Moment

"_I am from another world and immortal."_

…

Masamune could not believe what he had just heard. Ritsu was immortal and from another world. Immortal and from another world… Immortal and from another world… WHAT? Masamune's mind was trying to process that information in his mind. He glanced down at his angel to see that the face hidden by the long bangs and was tugging at his own arm because he was nervous and afraid to see the reaction of the man he loves. Even though Masamune couldn't see his beloved's face, he could already tell tears were clouding Ritsu's eyes.

Masamune wrapped his arms Ritsu, pulling him into his chest. He whispered, "I don't care if you are from another world or immortal. I just want to be with you. Only you. You are my only love."

Ritsu returned the embrace and gripped Masamune's shirt tightly in his hands. He buried his face into the older man's chest, listening to the soothing heartbeat. B-bump. B-bump. B-bump.

Ritsu had not said a single word since his huge confession. Not because he did not want to, but because Masamune did not understand. He was immortal; it meant he would live forever. He could never die. While Masamune would one day leave for the heavens, he would be here, living on the mortal world, separated from the one he loves for all of eternity. Ritsu let the silent tears he held drip onto Masamune's shirt.

Masamune could feel the wetness forming on his shirt. He combed his hands through the brunet's soft locks as a comforting gesture. "Don't cry. Shh… I will always be here for you. Forever."

_Forever…_ A lie. Not forever. Not eternity. Cruel thoughts ran through Ritsu's mind to the point he could not take it anymore and shoved Masamune away from him. Masamune was shocked to know Ritsu had just pushed him away. He attempted to touch Ritsu's cheek, but only to have it swatted away harshly.

Masamune asked confused, "Ritsu…?"

Clenching his hands harshly, Ritsu screamed, "YOU DON'T GET IT! I am from another world! We are not the same! I am different from you! I am immortal. I live forever! When you die, you will leave this Earth and me. We can never be together! We don't have a future together! Don't you see…?"

Masamune did not know how to respond to that. Ritsu was right. They couldn't be together. One lived forever, while the other will depart from this life. The two were meant for separation. Fate did not destine them to be together no matter how much they fought it. Fate had made its choice and this was it. For their forbidden love to never come true, but Masamune did not care a single shit about that. He loves Ritsu and that was that. No one was going to take his love and angel away from him!

Masamune slammed Ritsu onto the wall and said, "I don't care that you are immortal or from another world! All I want is to be with you! I will do whatever it takes to be with you! I love you," and he slammed their lips together for a fierce kiss to seal his promise. A promise never to be fulfilled.

Masamune pried apart the soft pink lips and roamed around inside. He placed his hands onto Ritsu's thighs and lifted them up to wrap around his waist. Ritsu obliged and swung his arms around Masamune's neck to pull the man closer to him. Even though he knew he shouldn't be doing this. Ritsu just couldn't stop. He wanted this person. He loves this man. To leave Masamune, it meant death.

When the two released each other's lips, their breaths became heavy pants. Swollen, red lips brushing each others. Warm breaths touching their lips.

Ritsu's mind was spinning from the intense kiss and couldn't remember anything that had just happen until Masamune said in a hopeful and loving voice against his lips, "We will always be together. In life and in death."

Those words reminded him that their relationship was never possible nor was it ever meant to be. It was hopeless. Ritsu tried to shove Masamune away from him, but it held no conviction. He said heartbreakingly, "Takano-san…let me go…it is the only way… if I could make you forget me…but I don't have the power to do so… Forget me… I am only a mere illusion…"

Masamune held Ritsu in his arms tightly. He laid his head on the brunet's shoulder and said softly and sadly, "I could never forget you… Even if a spell was casted on me… I still could never forget you… I never can nor will… You are my life and my soul… without you… my life means nothing…"

With that, Masamune pressed their lips together for another desperate kiss. Pressing his body against his angel, he began to touch all the sensitive spots on the younger man's body. While kissing the brunet, Masamune carried Ritsu to his bedroom and placed the younger onto the bed before climbing over him. As the two kept kissing, Masamune discarded both of their clothes in the process. Once both of their clothing was gone from their bodies, Masamune lifted Ritsu's legs to drape around his waist and positioned his member at the unprepared entrance. He slammed into the tight, dry hole. Not giving anytime for Ritsu to adjust, Masamune rammed in and out vigorously.

Ritsu screamed out when Masamune thrust into him. It hurt to be taken dry, but it didn't matter to him. This was the last moment the two could ever be together. The last time to touch, feel, kiss, and to make love. Their last moment.

Masamune held Ritsu in a tight embrace as he slammed in and out of the brunet's body. He said in the heat of passion, "Scream my name. I want you to hear my name."

Ritsu complied with the request and moaned out, "M-masa-mune… Ah!"

Masamune loved the way it sounded when his beloved cried out his name. He didn't want this person to leave him. He wouldn't be able to bear the loneliness and pain if his angel were to leave. Being broken out of his thoughts, Masamune could feel Ritsu's wall tighten around him and hear the brunet's scream as he spurted out white cream of ribbons onto their chests. Masamune followed after and erupted inside of Ritsu. He slouched down onto the younger's man chest, both breathless and sweaty from their activity.

Masamune said with has much hope he could muster, trying not to sound desperate and broken, "I love you and I will never let you go."

The two continued their love making for many more rounds and hours.

Masamune had fallen asleep after their love making. He held the brunet in a strong and firm embrace. Ritsu struggled to release himself and soon enough he did. He didn't get off of the bed though, but sat up by Masamune's side. He reached out and caressed the face that held a distressed expression even in sleep.

Ritsu whispered out with tears falling, "I'm sorry. We can never be together…"

Leaning down and pressing his lips lightly against the raven-haired man's and lingering there for a few moments, he whispered along the lips, "I love you and I always will."

Ritsu got up wobbly and put on his scattered clothing. Before leaving, Ritsu went back to sat down at Masamune's side. He said sadly, "I lied… I do have the power to make you forget."

Ritsu lean down and pressed his forehead against Masamune. He muttered a magic spell that would make Masamune forget every single memory and thought he had of Ritsu. After saying the spell, Ritsu got back up and a heartbroken smile appeared upon his lips. He said, "Now you have forgotten me and so has the world. No evidence of me will have remained on Earth. No thoughts or memories will know me."

Before saying his last good-bye, Ritsu reached into his pocket and pulled an emerald encrusted gold ring. He placed it onto the palms of Masamune's hand and wrapped the delicate fingers around it. Ritsu said softly, "This is a very important ring to me. Even if you don't remember me, please keep it safe and keep it with you forever. This is my last gift to you."

Ritsu got up from the bed and walked to the exit of the bedroom. He stood by the doorframe and looked back at Masamune. "Good-bye forever Masamune. I love you."

And Ritsu left never to be seen again.

The nightmare has truly come true.

* * *

**I hope the chapter was okay. It was kind of hard to write. The next chapter will be short and may come out tomorrow or Sunday so look out for it. Review please! Love and Kisses!**


	6. Darkness to Light

**Really short chapter. Umm… Don't kill me…**

* * *

Chapter 6: Darkness to Light

Masamune's POV

My life feels so empty and dark. The light had withdrawn from my life. Nothing in the world seemed right anymore ever since that morning two years ago. I woke up naked on my bed. Cum was splattered everywhere. On my bed, my body, and the floor. I tried to recollect last night events, but nothing came to me. Only a blank cloud.

When I moved my hands, I heard a loud clink from the left side of my bed. What did I drop?

I looked over to see a ring. A beautiful ring with emeralds embedded into it. Staring at it made me feel as if I lost the most important thing in my life. The ring was like my last source to it. Why did I feel this way? What was so special about this ring? I have never seen it before in my life, but it felt as if it was the most important jewel in the world and irreplaceable. I asked and asked people whether they knew where this ring came from, but I could not find the owner. The ring was a complete mystery. The more and more I wanted to know the owner of the ring, the more my life was absorbed into the darkness.

Everything was cold and lifeless. As the days passed, life held no meaning in my eyes anymore. I was lost in the shadows that surrounded me. There was no exit, but endless darkness.

I thought I would be trapped forever in darkness until one year later, a small ray of light shined through. I met the love my life. Soft brown locks and shimmering, glowing emerald eyes. Cute, shy, stubborn, gentle and kind. I love this person with my soul and life. The day I met my love, my world changed. My angel became my sole existence. Life was beautiful and bright. Darkness was no longer my cage. I was set free. Without my beloved, I would not be who I was today. I am not sure if I would even be here today without my love. I wanted to live forever just to be with this person. My love. My soul. My hope. My future. My angel. My flower. My light. My key. My dream. My eternity.

...

I love you Fujihara Natsumi.

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! I know Masamune is in love with a women and not Ritsu, but don't worry things will umm… get better? Hahaha… Yeah… Natsumi is an important character… Next chapter… coming out soon… I hope… Love and Kisses! Review!**


	7. More Secrets

**I just finished this at 12:30 in the morning. I feel so typie now. **

**ALERT! Please have barf bags and breakable objects at your side during this chapter because of disgust and anger! Tissues may be needed at the end. ALERT! Be prepared! I mean it, no jokes! I felt slightly sick from writing the chapter… I still can't believe how much detail I used to describe those moments… *Shivers* Anyways, notice certain places, like a particular café or flowers. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Re-edited. Towards the end are a few changes. Besides certain grammatical errors, sentences were added after Natsumi and Masamune arrived.**

* * *

Chapter 6: More Secrets…

Snow was falling lightly all over the city. It was currently mid-December, meaning the weather was rather cold and windy with occasional snow. Despite this weather, everything was perfect, especially in Masamune's eyes. It has been almost two full years since he has been Natsumi, meaning it has been three years since that day.

One month ago, the two went on a date that changed their lives, a romantic dinner at a four star restaurant. During the dinner, Masamune got down on one knee and pulled out a gorgeous ring. It was a gold band and it had a huge diamond heart sitting in the middle with miniature emerald hearts embedded around the band. Engraved inside the ring were the words "Forever Yours. I Love You." Masamune said with a gentle smile, "I love you, Fujihara Natsumi. You are my life, soul, key, and heart. I want to share my life with you for all of eternity. In life and after death, so will you marry me?"

Of course Natsumi was surprised and overjoyed. Tears swelled up in the corner of her eyes. She screamed "YES!" as loudly as she could and everyone in the restaurant was clapping for the newly engaged couple.

Natsumi extended her left hand for Masamune to slip the ring over her ring finger. Masamune took her hand and slid the fragile ring down the slender finger. Still holding her hand gingerly, he placed a light kiss onto the middle of the delicate hand. Masamune looked up and stared into Natsumi's eyes and said, "I love you so much Natsumi."

The tears of joy and love Natsumi had been holding started to drip down her face. Intertwining their hands together, Masamune stood up. He brought his other hand to brush the tears away from Natsumi's face. He said sweetly, "Tears don't match your beautiful features. Only smiles do."

Everyone in the restaurant was in awe at the charming words Masamune just said. Masamune pulled the women he loves into his arms and placed a gentle kiss onto Natsumi's lips. After staying a little longer at the restaurant, the two left for Natsumi's apartment to have some… loving moments. Meaning sex…

Now it was about one month later. Masamune was waiting for Natsumi inside their usual café, "Dream Café." Inside was warm and had a comfy atmosphere. The two often met here because it was convenient and had great food, but also because this was where the two first met. Their first meeting was neither magical nor delightful. Masamune was down in a great depression because he felt trapped.

While sitting in the café, after a long day of work at Marukawa, a young woman came over to him, it was Natsumi. She asked whether he was okay, but Masamune rudely told her to leave him alone. Natsumi was extremely offended by disrespect that was shown to her when she was just being kind. She was almost tempted to slap in him hard in the face, but she restrained herself the best she could, even though her eye was twitching rapidly. Natsumi stomped away angrily from Masamune.

A few days later, the two met again unexpectedly at the café. This time Masamune was in a better mood when Natsumi approached him. She was reprimanding the older man for his impolite attitude last time. After hearing the women rant on and on about it, Masamune just sighed and apologized hoping the women would leave him alone after that, but in the end, it didn't turn out that way. Natsumi demanded him to buy her food and a drink to show his sincerity. Masamune decided to comply to the crazy women's order because it would be easier than to fight with the women. He brought a strawberry shortcake and tea for the Natsumi. He brought it over to her in hope she would leave now, but in the end again, she stayed and started to chat with him as if the previous incident never even happened. Though Masamune was annoyed at first, he started to enjoy talking with Natsumi. That was the start of cage of darkness beginning to break.

The two often bumped each other at the café and talked. Soon their friendship developed into love when they began going on dates with each other. Now they were engaged and happily in love.

Sipping his hot chocolate, Masamune couldn't wait for Natsumi to come in. He already ordered her favorite cake and drink, a slice of white chocolate and strawberry cake and a cup of hot chocolate. Within a few minutes, Natsumi arrived at the café. She looked around the shop and smiled when she spotted Masamune sitting at a table near the window waiting for her. Natsumi walked over to her fiancée and sat down. When Masamune noticed his beloved, he smiled hugely and put his hot chocolate down. The two started to chat about their day and work, but then an unexpected topic came up.

Natsumi said seriously, "Masamune, there is something I need to tell you."

Masamune furrowed his eyebrows. Why is Natsumi acting like this? "What is it Natsumi?"

Natsumi bit the edges of her lip and was playing with her fork nervously. "I-I haven't told you everything about me. I don't think we could even get married and have a life together if you cannot accept this about me."

Masamune reached out towards Natsumi's hand and stroked it as a comforting gesture. He asked with concern, "What is it Natsumi? Anything about you, I will love and accept."

Natsumi's anxious expression relaxed a little. She looked up and stared into Masamune's eyes with love. She spoke in a soft voice, so no one could hear her except for Masamune. "Masamune…" Natsumi took a deep breath and said, "I-I am not from this world and I am immortal."

Hearing these words didn't shock Masamune very much. These words felt fairly familiar, as if he heard them before. Natsumi was glancing at Masamune. He had a blank expression, which made Natsumi think the man did not believe her; after all it was a lot to take in and believe.

Natsumi fidgeted a little and said, "Y-you don't believe me, do you?"

Masamune stroked her hand once again and replied, "I do believe you, it is just I am not surprised at all."

Natsumi looked up in shock. "Y-you knew about me?"

Masamune shook his head. He responded, "I don't, but I felt like heard those words before. A very long time ago… Even if I didn't hear those words before, I would still love you. I know you will also find some way for us to be together forever, even if you are immortal. That is how much you love me."

Natsumi sighed in relief and smiled happily. "Masamune, I love you so much. Thank you for accepting everything about me and I will find a way for us to be together…"

Masamune returned her gentle smile and said, "I love you and I know you will. If I couldn't accept anything about you, then it isn't love at all."

Still smiling, Natsumi said, "Y-you know how your birthday is coming up soon?"

Masamune look at her questioningly. "Yeah, I know."

Natsumi said, "Well… I want to take you to my world for a week since you have a week off from work, so you can meet my family and friends. I know they will love you."

Masamune responded with a slight smile gracing his lips, "I love to. All I want to do during my week off is to spend some time with you anyways."

Natsumi giggled and replied, "So it's a plan. Is there is anything you would like to know about me, now that you know my secret?"

Masamune thought for a few moments before responding. "Tell me about your family and friends."

Natsumi beamed at the thought of her family and friends. "Hmm… where should I start off…? First of all, my family consists of a father, mother, an older brother, and a younger brother, a sister-in-law, a niece and extended family. My mother and father are kind and accepting about anything. I know they will accept you. My older brother is married and has a daughter. They are very happy together. Now for my younger brother… I wonder if he is doing okay now… I wonder if he recovered yet…"

Masamune asked, "Is there something wrong with your brother?"

Natsumi just sighed and responded, "I haven't seen my family in two years. The last time I saw my younger brother, he was so sad. No one knows why, except for my older brother. He seems to know."

Masamune said, "I hope things are better for him now. Is your younger brother married?"

Natsumi laughed at that question. Masamune looked at her weirdly before saying, "Why are you laughing? Did I say something stupid?"

Natsumi shook her head and said, "No. no. no. no. It is just that my younger brother doesn't believe in love, actually I know a lot of people who don't believe in love or has love problems, like one of my friends, he told me he will never fall in love again because he will be in love with a certain someone forever. I don't know who he is talking about, but I hope he will be able to fall in love. After feeling what is like to have someone you love with you, I want that happiness for everyone."

While Natsumi was saying this, a gentle smile graced upon her lips. Hearing her say those words and to see her smile, it made Masamune do the same. Masamune said, "I hope so for that person too."

The two shared a loving moment before they began to talk more about her family and friends. Soon the two left the café for Masamune's apartment for the night.

…

It was time for the two to go to Natsumi's world. Natsumi decided they would arrive during dinner time because that was the time everyone would be together. Sight-seeing would be for the day after. Masamune packed enough essentials for a week. Some clothes, casual and formal, manly things, ect…

At 6:30 p.m., Natsumi arrived at his apartment and just came in without ringing the doorbell because she had a key. When it was time to leave, Masamune asked, "So how do we get there?"

Natsumi smirked and said, "From here of course. All I need to say is a few words."

Masamune just stared at Natsumi confused. "What?"

Natsumi smiled ad said, "Magic is all I need, so get ready."

Masamune cocked his head to show he was still confused.

Natsumi just smirked and grabbed her lovers hand, then said a magic spell that casted them away from Earth and onto her planet in a matter of seconds.

When the spell was over and they had landed onto the floor, Masamune felt like he needed to vomit from the crazy ride. It was terrible. Natsumi patted his back soothingly, while telling him it was alright and that he would be okay.

Finally when Masamune felt better, he glanced around the place to take in the surroundings where the two had landed. It was beautiful. Flowers were blooming everywhere. All kinds of varieties. Roses, violets, tulips, chrysanthemums, daisies, lavenders, marigolds, etc… There was one type of flower that was truly everywhere, it was cherry blossoms. Masamune was amazed by all the flowers' beauty.

Natsumi smiled and said, "It's beautiful, isn't it? I love this place. That was the reason I landed here. The garden of my family's castle."

Masamune glanced at her and asked, "Castle?"

Natsumi sighed and responded, "Yeah… I am a princess."

Masamune's eyebrows rose at that statement. He stuttered, "Y-you're a p-princess?"

Natsumi just sighed again and nodded her head in response. "Let us forget about that. That title means nothing to me. My parents and brothers are waiting for you, so lets put your stuff in my room and then to go to the Diner Hall.

Masamune nodded and followed Natsumi. On the way, Natsumi showed him certain parts of the castle and told him what were behind the doors. After putting down Masamune things, the two headed for the Diner Hall.

When they arrived at the entrance of the hall, there were two servants standing in front of them. After not seeing their princess for two years, they greeted her happily and asked who the man beside her was. She told them about her great fiancée and Masamune smiled to the two servants.

The first servant said, "Natsumi-sama, your father, mother, older brother, his wife, and niece are already inside. Your younger brother is late and will be coming soon."

Natsumi sighed and said, "He is overworking himself, isn't he? I wish he would not do that."

The second servant said, "He has been like that for the past few years. Now, Natsumi-sama, I think it is time for you to go in."

The two servants opened the large doors for Masamune and Natsumi to enter in. The Diner Hall was beautiful. It had intricate designs all over the wall. Vases of flowers filled the room. In the middle of the room, there was a long table to dine on. There at the dining table were five people. Two men, two women, and a young girl. Natsumi ran over to them excitedly. When all those people spotted Natsumi, their faces shined with happiness. They all greeted Natsumi with big hugs and kisses. Then they noticed Masamune, one of the women asked, "Who is that lovely man?"

Natsumi smirked and said, "My wonderful fiancée."

A woman with long brown hair and lavender colored eyes ushered Masamune to come towards them. She said, "I am so happy Natsumi has found someone she loves, even though you are from Earth, that doesn't make a difference. Oh! My name is Onodera Kiyomi."

Masamune gave a confused glance towards Natsumi. _'Onodera… Isn't her last name Fujihara? Also… why does the name Onodera sound so familiar… Where have I heard it before? That name brings pain and desperation into my heart."_

Natsumi noticed the confused look from Masamune. She said nervously, "Hahaha… That is another secret… My last name is actually Onodera… Fujihara was just an alias."

Masamune laughed and said, "Wow. You sure have a lot of secrets."

Natsumi giggled and responded, "And there is many more to come."

Before anyone could say anything, the little girl tugged at Natsumi's skirt and said, "Nee-chan, aren't you going to tell him about me?"

Natsumi giggled and said, "Of course I am. This is Emiko, Keisuke and Haruka's daughter. Isn't she so cute?"

Masamune chuckled at how cute Natsumi was acting.

A man with lavender colored and eyes and black hair introduced himself. "I would be Keisuke and this is my wife, Haruka." Haruka had light cotton candy pink hair that went mid-back and had brown colored eyes.

Masamune smiled and shook their hands.

Masamune looked over the last man. He had black hair and emerald colored eyes, just like Natsumi and…

The man noticed Masamune's glance and smiled. He said, "Hello. My name is Onodera Atushi and may I ask, what is your name?"

Masamune smiled and responded, "Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Takano Masamune."

A loud gasp could be heard from Keisuke. He stuttered, "D-did you say y-you're T-Takano M-Masamune?"

Masamune furrowed his eyes and asked, "Yes I am. Is there a problem?"

Keisuke shook his head rapidly and responded, "No. no. no. Of course not." He then started to mutter to himself. "What am I going to do? If he sees him, then… who knows what will happen?"

Everybody was staring at Keisuke weirdly. Haruka asked, "What is wrong, my dear?"

Before Keisuke could respond, somebody walked into the room. He had soft brown and hair and beautiful emerald eyes. Yes. It was him. HIM. It was Ritsu, but only in a very weary state.

Ritsu did not notice that Masamune was in the room yet and said, "Sorry I am late. There were some things I had to take care of in the city. I am terribly sorry."

Kiyomi said, "It is alright. Come and meet Natsumi's fiancé."

Ritsu said happily, "WOW! Natsumi-nee has a fiancée!" He came closer till he could recognize that person. Ritsu's eyes went wide when he saw him. He stuttered out in horror, "M-masa-m-mune…"

Everyone expect Keisuke was looking at Ritsu with a confused expression.

Natsumi asked, "You know Masamune?"

Masamune asked, "Have I met you before?"

Ritsu's eyes glazed with pain at those words, but hardly anyone noticed, except for Keisuke and Masamune. He responded, "Uhh... yeah… a few years back… we were… uhh… friends. Don't worry about remembering me."

Masamune said apologetically, "I am sorry for not remembering you. I have lost some of my memories."

Ritsu asked as composed as could without out letting sorrow come through his voice, "So… w-what are you doing here?"

Natsumi said, "He is my fiancé. Remember. Mother just said it a few minutes ago."

Ritsu's heart was crushing with pain and sadness. Tears were threatening to break out, but he held them in the best he could. He said, "Uhh… Yeah. Right. Sorry. I just forgot."

Natsumi just sighed and said, "Don't worry about it. You need to stop overworking yourself or it is going to be the death of you one day."

Ritsu gave a pained smile, no one noticed except for the same two. Ritsu said as happily as he could, "Yeah I know... Congratulations for getting engaged... nee-chan... Umm… Everyone… Please excuse me for the night. I feel stressed and tired and would like to rest." Ritsu bowed and walked out the room, more like ran out of the room." Kiyomi was going to chase after him, but Keisuke stopped her and said in a serious and stern voice, "Tonight, it would best to leave him alone. Tomorrow I will go see if he is okay."

Kiyomi and Atushi glanced out the door with worry. The two wanted to go see what was wrong with their son, but decided against it because of what Keisuke had just said. Atushi said, "Why… why don't we have dinner?"

Everyone nodded and sat down. Before Masamune sat down, he looked towards the door and wondered to himself, _'why did his pained smiles break me? Why does my heart feel like breaking at the moment I saw him? Who is he to me?"_

During the dinner, the atmosphere was slightly tense, but it could still be enjoyable.

…

After Ritsu had run out of the room, he headed for the garden. Arriving at the garden, Ritsu went to stand under the cherry blossom tree, his most favorite place to be. He stood there and let the tears he held flow down his face. His heart was filled with pain and anguish. _'Masamune is now Natsumi-nee's fiancée. How foolish of me to think Masamune's love for me would be able to break the spell, so he would remember me." _

Ritsu let out a bitter laugh. _"How stupid of me to think that at all. All my hard work for the past three years was for nothing. I didn't need to find a way to not become immortal or to beg for my parents to let someone else take my place as the crown prince. I didn't need to keep my side of my promise to Masamune. He doesn't need me to be with him forever… He doesn't need me… He has Natsumi-nee, who is a thousand time better than me." _Ritsu's laugh turned into silent cries and clutched his shirt harshly. _"He has forgotten me and moved on, so why can't I? Why do I still have to love him so much? Why?"_

* * *

**Kairichin- How do you feel about Ritsu now? Ritsu has been in love with Masamune for three years. He is now in tears. He was doing his best to keep his promise. He had to break it because if he didn't, then bad things would happen. He even spent three years to find a solution just so he could go back to Masamune. He was in so much pain when he heard the news. **

**Anyways, I hope you all like the chapter. I will try to update soon! Love and Kisses! Review!**


	8. Cage of Darkness

**Hey! This is another early chapter because I probably won't be able to post until after the 25th because of finals. Finals… I hate you so much… **

**READ: Kay. I never planned for this chapter, but I thought I had to write it. Someone said they felt Ritsu is to blame and doesn't deserve Masamune. This is their own personal opinion and I am fine with it, but it made me think how many people also feel this way. I don't feel this way probably because I know everything that is going on since I am the author, so I specially typed this chapter to explain Ritsu's side and more things about him. More like clarification. Before that though, read the rest of this.**

**Many of you think Ritsu is to blame because he broke his promise, but you know in fact, Ritsu only broke 1 of 2 promises.**

**1. To always be by Masamune's side. (Broke this promise, but had a good reason for it. You should already know he is the crown prince, but if you didn't, he is. Explained more in this chapter.)**

**2. "I love you and I always will." (Ritsu still does love Masamune.)**

**Ritsu only broke one of his promises and kept the others, while Masamune broke almost all of his. He is to blame too. He made many vows and promises, but in the end, most were not kept. Is his love for Ritsu strong or not? I guess the broken promises and vows say a lot. Also, did you notice many of the words Masamune said to Natsumi he said to Ritsu first? Beside that fact, do you know how Natsumi looks and her personality? Anyways, here are the list of Masamune's promises and vows.**

**1. I would do anything for you. (Not really… Ritsu's in total pain. In this chapter, the pain gets worse.)**

**2. I could never forget you… Even if a spell was casted on me… I still could never forget you… I never can nor will… You are my life and my soul… without you… my life means nothing…" (You may think it is because of this that Masamune doesn't love Ritsu, but what is the true meaning of the spell? The truth of the spell will be told in the next chapter.) **

**3. I will always be there for you. (Right… because falling in love with Natsumi is being there for Ritsu.)**

**4. "Whenever you need me, just call for me because I will definitely do whatever it takes to be by your side." (Natsumi…)**

**5. **"**You are my only love." (Totally self-explanatory.)**

**6. **"**I just want to be with you." (Natsumi…)**

**7. **"**I will do whatever it takes to be with you."(Not really… He is with Natsumi…)**

**8.** "I** love you and I will never let you go."(Masamune could have kept his promise if he didn't love Natsumi. This sentence is supposed to mean that Masamune will never let go for his love for Ritsu and if he didn't it would mean he would never let Ritsu go.**

**Who has done worse? Ritsu or Masamune? The spell will be more explained in the next chapter. Right now, this is all about Ritsu and his life for 3 years till the current time of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Cage of Darkness

Ritsu's POV

I slid down the cherry blossom tree, still letting all of my sorrows expressed through my numerous tears. I wanted to stop crying, but I just couldn't. Tears flowed non-stop against my will. My heart is shattered into millions of pieces, never to be fixed again. To know that Masamune is in love with Natsumi, my sister, _my sister_, only deepens the pain I have endured for three years. When I found out Natsumi and Masamune were engaged, the shattered glass of my heart felt like it was being stomped on repeatedly.

I am nothing but an empty husk of pain and anguish. These are my only emotions. My eyes show nothing but those.

As I stare up in the night sky, I still remember that day three years ago clearly. I didn't have a choice. If I could fight to be with him, then I would have, but to do so would only cost a life. The life of the person I love. I didn't want that nor could I have that happen. He doesn't deserve death because he _loved_ me.

My father and mother would do anything, no matter the cost to make me come home and prepare to ascend the throne in a few years. They have made it clear to me over the years; they would only accept me as the true heir to the family because I am the only child who is "fit" for it. If I didn't come home when Kei-nii was sent to get me, then war would have started between my parents and me. They would have used brute force to bring me home. My parents would have also tried to find the source of my attachment to Earth, and when they did, it would be all over for my love.

My attachment to Earth_ is _Masamune. I still love and want him to love me, but now it is impossible. His love belongs to Natsumi-nee. His eyes show pure love for her, the way those mesmerizing chocolate eyes once gazed at me. I miss those tender touches and kisses he showered me with. I miss being by his side. I miss his warmth and comfort. I miss the way he made love to me. Everything I about him, I miss. Those gentle gestures and warmth are no longer for me. His heart will forever be Natsumi-nee's, someone who is 1000 times better than me.

I still think back about the three years I have suffered because of the fact I love Masamune and long to be with him. Every moment felt like torment. From the minute I came home, I wanted to find every way to lose my immortality and to leave my family. I didn't care about my family name or anything else. I read books, after books, after books just to find a spell to rid me of immortality, but no answer could be found. Asking others outside of the royal family for assistance would not have helped, after all, the members of the royal family contain all magic knowledge from the beginning of time to now. Forbidden spells never to spoken or used. Not only to find a way to release me of immortality, but also to beg my parents to allow me to go back to Earth. I have tried telling them that I didn't want the throne, but it only resulted in me getting slapped and yelled at. I couldn't tell them the real reason either, unless I wanted the one I love to die.

Right now, I wished I never met Masamune. Our first meeting was the event that started everything. If we never came across each other's path, then love would have never have bloomed between us. I wouldn't have to suffer through countless amounts of torment. My life wouldn't be full of sorrow and heart aches. My eyes would stop overflowing with tears. I would not get the feeling of wanting to die at this moment. Nothing would have turned out this way if we never met and fell in love.

Now, everything in this life is of no worth to me. Darkness is my cage, while pain and grief are my masters. Forever, I will be bounded to them and never to be set free.

I sit a while longer under the cherry blossom tree, staring at the midnight sky. Soon I realize it was getting very late and everyone probably already retired to their rooms for the night.

As I get up and walked to my quarters, I hear noises as I pass a room. Loud moans and screams were coming from the other side of the door. I could hear voices screaming, "Masamune" and "Natsumi," repeatedly. My feet are planted to ground and my body is frozen stiff. I couldn't move an inch. My body won't obey me. My mind is filled with horror, fear, disgust, and pain. My heart is beating rapidly, but I feel as if will stop any moment. My eyes are once again flowing with pathetic tears.

I clamp my hands over my ears, but I can still hear those dreaded noises coming from the room. Moans and screams of pleasure were loud and clear. I could picture images of the two having sex clearly. I don't want to see those images, but it won't go away. I couldn't take it any longer and ran back to my room as quick as possible.

When I arrived at my room, I flung the doors open and slammed it shut hard when I entered the room. I was panting. Tears still streaking down my face. My wretched sobs resonating through the whole room.

One word to describe me was pathetic. Because that is what I am. I am crying over a man that will never love me again. Why couldn't I stop my unnecessary tears? I shouldn't cry over something that will never be mine, but I just can't help it. It hurts. A pain that will never dull.

Still crying, I quickly change into my pajamas and climb onto bed. When I close my eyes, all I can see are them together in bed having sex and hear their moans of pleasures. It torments me to unbelievable levels.

God, please help me.

Why do I have to love Masamune? Why does my heart have to belong solely to him? Why?

* * *

**Kay! Here was the quickie chapter. I hope that will better your understand of Ritsu and how he is feeling. More reasons will be explained in the following chapter, which probably won't come out until May 25, but if I have some extra time, I might just type it up, so keep your fingers crossed. Love and Kisses! Review!**


	9. A Story

**Hey! It has been about a week since I last posted. I thought it would longer before I was going to update because I feel extremely tired and lazy right now. I am so sleep deprived because of late night studying. One my teachers gave us a study guide and allowed a cheat sheet, but in the end nobody used theirs and studied the wrong things because of the stupid study guide… At least I still got a B+… better than nothing… Anyways, I felt like writing this because I was listening to "We found Love" feat. Alex Goot. (He sounds better than Rihanna…) I was hit by a sudden need to write because I felt that this song completely relates to Masamune and Ritsu, so listen to the song while reading this! "We found in love in a hopeless place…" That phrase is totally about Ritsu and Masamune!**

**Kairichin- I know you feel bad for Ritsu and I never said you didn't. I just wrote the chapter because I wanted to explain Ritsu's side. I am happy you are still rooting for Ritsu and Masamune. Lets just see how their relationship turns out! Thank you for reminding me about An-chan!**

**IMPORTANT: An-chan… I totally forgot about her. I was about to say that she was not important and forget her, but then I realized I could use her without making her an enemy. She will be essential for like about one chapter. Soon. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Story

The sun has risen in the east and set in its 9 o'clock position. At this time, it was breakfast time for the Onodera family. Getting dressed, washing up, and going to the diner hall was the usual routine for everyone, but not today. Keisuke was already dressed and was about to leave his bedroom and attend to Ritsu, knowing that his younger brother probably had tormenting night and cried himself to sleep.

Haruka (Keisuke's wife) noticed that Keisuke seemed to be in a hurry, so she asked, "My dear, what is wrong?"

Keisuke glanced at his wife and responded, "I need to check up on Ritsu, so I will see you at breakfast. Make sure not to wake Emiko up until later."

Haruka looked at her husband with gentle eyes. She could tell her husband cared for Ritsu very much because ever since the two were young, after all Keisuke was rather protective of Ritsu. Haruka walked over to her husband and planted a gentle kiss his lips, then pulled back. "Don't worry too much. I am sure Ritsu-kun is just fine."

Keisuke sighed and shook his head. He said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Haruka, right now everything is in a delicate position."

Haruka furrowed her eyebrows due to confusion. She did not understand what her husband meant. '_What is delicate?_' Before she could say anything, Keisuke said, "I need to go now. See you soon dear." He placed one last kiss on his wife's lips and headed towards Ritsu's chambers.

When Keisuke arrived at the doors of Ritsu's room, he paused a few moments before entering. He wasn't sure what he should ask Ritsu. He didn't know how to comfort his younger brother because nothing about this situation was going to get better. Right now, everything was only going to get worse for the brunet. He already has a broken heart and soul. What can possible heal this? The answer is…nothing. Nothing could ever repair a broken heart and soul. Nothing.

Keisuke took a few deep breaths and then entered the room. As he approached Ritsu, he could hear muttering, most likely sleep talking. When he was right beside the bed and looked down, he could see that Ritsu was snuggled deeply within his sheets. Tears from last night still remained on the sleeping brunet's pained and sorrowful expression. Keisuke knew he was right when he saw those wet tears. Ritsu did cry himself to sleep. It was not a surprise to Keisuke. It was similar to way Ritsu reacted three years ago when having to separate from Masamune. Keisuke was heartbroken to see his younger brother in such a state once again, but he didn't know what he could do. He decided to wake Ritsu up in order to console him, so he shook the sleeping brunet lightly.

Feeling the sudden movement upon his body, Ritsu stirred awake. He blinked his eyes a couple times to get rid of the sleepiness. He felt tired and could feel the heavy dark circles under his eyes. Ritsu looked up to see the worried expression of his older brother's. He said sleepily, "Kei-nii…"

Keisuke sat down onto the bed and looked at Ritsu with comforting and gentle eyes. He moved his hands to brush his fingers through brunet's soft hair as a soothing gesture. He thought it would reassure his younger brother, but only brought Ritsu to tears when he remembered this tender gesture.

Keisuke spotted the tears that were starting to form in the corners of the brunet's eyes. He asked as calmly, "Ritsu, what is wrong?"

Ritsu responded, "I-it is j-just when you b-brush my hair like that, it r-reminds me of what M-Masamune would do to me all the t-time."

Keisuke pulled his arm back and apologized for doing that. "Sorry. I did not mean to remind you anything painful. I'm sorry."

Ritsu shook his head and said, "It is not your fault. It's mine. It is all my fault."

Keisuke furrowed his eyebrows and asked in a confused and consoling voice, "How can it be your fault? None of this your fault."

Ritsu shook his head once again. "Everything is my fault. I deserve to suffer because of everything that is happening. I was the one who caused my own pain. I deserve it. I know I should be happy for Natsumi-nee because she getting to married she loves, even if it is Masamune." Tears started to drip as he kept on talking. "It just hurts every time I see them together. Last night, passing by their room when they were having s…"

Ritsu just couldn't say that last word. He just couldn't say it. It was already painful to endure and know that Masamune and Natsumi were engaged, but it hurt even more to know the intimacy the two shared with one another. It hurts because Ritsu and Masamune shared so much intimacy in the past too. To know that Masamune is being intimate with someone else, especially his own sister is like stomping his heart over and over again.

Even though Ritsu did not finish his sentence, Keisuke knew that his sobbing younger brother meant he heard the two of them have sex. Keisuke was slightly furious at his younger sister and her fiancée. Couldn't the two have any decency not to have sex when they have just arrived at the castle? And also, how could Masamune stand to be intimate with Natsumi when he had just Ritsu again. Whether or not the raven-haired man wants to deny it, his eyes showed flickers of recognition when he saw his ex-lover. Keisuke knew from watching Masamune's reaction towards Ritsu last night. That even though Masamune couldn't exactly pinpoint where he knew Ritsu, he still felt connected the brunet.

Keisuke brought his younger brother into his arms and whispered comforting words. When Ritsu's sobbing started to die down, Keisuke pulled away, but rubbed the brunet's shoulder to comfort him. He said in a soft voice, "Ritsu, nothing is your fault. You did what you had to do to save Takano-san. The fact he hasn't remembered you should say something. I don't know why he hasn't remembered you, but we will find out why. I know you are in pain and feel that that you deserve suffering, but that is not true. No one deserves to feel this way, especially you, so… please don't hurt yourself."

Ritsu did not respond to his words. Even though it was a good attempt to comfort him, it didn't change how Ritsu felt. How could it? Just because those words were said, how can it take away the pain he is feeling? Being near Masamune only brought upon the bittersweet memories of their past.

Keisuke stared at his younger brother whose face was contorted with so much pain and sorrow. He sighed and asked gently, "Ritsu, do you want to go eat breakfast at the diner hall or do you want me to bring you something later?"

Ritsu muttered, "Bring me something please…"

Keisuke responded in a soft voice, "Okay." He placed a chaste kiss on his younger brother's forehead and left for the diner hall.

Arriving at the diner hall, he could see everyone was already here, even Masamune and Natsumi. When he entered the room, all eyes were on him. Not because Keisuke was late, but rather most wanted to know what was wrong with Ritsu.

Kiyomi stood up immediately and ushered him to come over to the breakfast table. Keisuke could tell that he was going to get questioned a bunch now. He sighed for the hundredth time that day and sat down at the table. He glanced over at Natsumi and could see fresh hickies peeking out of her scarf. He was rather disgusted and angry to see that. He thought, '_How could they? Just how could they?_'

Kiyomi asked frantically, "Is Ritsu alright? Is he okay? What is wrong with him? Is he-

"Mother!" Hearing her son interrupt her suddenly in annoyed voice startled her. Before Kiyomi could say anything, Keisuke said, "Honestly… I don't know…" He propped his elbows in the table and buried his face into his hands. He continued, "I think he might just fade…"

Fade…Fade… Everyone, except Masamune's eyes widened at this revelation.

Kiyomi stuttered in horror, "F-fade?"

Keisuke nodded his head. "He really just might…"

Masamune was completely confused at was going on, so he looked at Natsumi with questioning eyes. Natsumi caught his look and said, "Even though we are immortal and can never die, but there is one way for us to 'die.' If we lose the will to live, we just fade away. It is practically like dying in a sense."

For some weird reason, Masamune's heart felt an onslaught of pain when he heard those words. Those words made him feel large amounts of fear. As if he was afraid of losing something important in his life, but what could be more important than Natsumi?

Keisuke was watching Masamune's reaction towards the words Natsumi just said. He could see the fear and confusion that fill the raven-haired man's eyes. One step closer… One step closer… Please…unlock it…

Natsumi stood up and slammed her hands on the table loudly. She exclaimed, "I am going to see Ritsu!"

Keisuke's eyes widened and moved immediately to block Natsumi. Natsumi tried to shove her older brother out of her way, but she wasn't strong enough. She yelled, "Keisuke! What are you doing? Let me through!"

Keisuke said ask calm as he could, but it came out in a clipped, irritated voice. "Sit down! I forbid you to go visit Ritsu. You are not to go near him under any circumstances."

Natsumi shouted angrily, "What? Why? Why can't I go see Ritsu? You are not the boss of me!"

Keisuke barked furiously, "Natsumi! I said you cannot see Ritsu! You will listen unless you want everything to get worse! If I find out you went to him, which will be obvious once I see his expression, there will be a severe punishment!"

Natsumi was shaking with fury. She screamed loudly, "I will go see him if I want to! You are not the boss over me!"

Keisuke was going to slap his sister in the face, but restrained himself. He only said in a very aggravated and irate tone, "Be quiet! You don't understand the consequences if you see him! You will remind him of his life on earth and the pain he has to endure!"

Keisuke's eyes widened when he said those words. He slapped a hand over his mouth. He looked at everyone's expression in the room. They were extremely stunned.

Atushi gave Keisuke a baffled look. He said, "What do you mean, Keisuke?"

Keisuke just shook his head. He raised two fingers to pinch the bridge of nose in frustration. He felt so stupid for revealing an important secret to everyone in the room. He said tiredly, "It is nothing. Just please Natsumi…don't go near him…please… he is already suffering enough…"

Masamune was tired of hearing the fighting go on, so he got up and placed on a hand on Natsumi's shoulder. He said in a soothing voice, "Natsumi, I think it would be the best to listen to your brother. He knows what is best at this point and I know for sure you don't want to make the situation any worse than it already is." Masamune turned to Keisuke and asked, "Since Natsumi can't visit him, would it be okay if I did? Could I visit him for her?" Even though Masamune said that, he felt this tight and tugging feeling in his heart that was telling him he had to go see Ritsu. He felt as if he needed to or his heart would remain heavy.

Keisuke was shocked when he heard that, but he slowly nodded his head as an affirmative. Everyone was surprised that Keisuke agreed to it. Masamune was from Earth, so wouldn't he also remind Ritsu about his time there?

Natsumi asked incredulously, "Why can Masamune visit him, but I can't? Masamune is from Earth after all, so wouldn't he just remind Ritsu of those memories he wanted to forget?"

Keisuke just glared at Natsumi. He responded in a slightly annoyed voice, "Takano-san is a special case. I have a reason and I can't tell you or that would mean I am breaking my promise to Ritsu, so let it go."

Natsumi huffed and decided to drop the subject and ate her breakfast. Everyone sat back down and continued to eat their breakfast, but the mood was rather tense and uncomfortable.

As soon breakfast was over, Keisuke led Masamune to Ritsu's room. When they were outside of Ritsu's chambers, Keisuke placed a tray of food onto Masamune's hands and said, "This is Ritsu's breakfast. Umm… please be gentle with him… right now he is really fragile… Fragile and possibly beyond repair…"

Masamune nodded his head to show he understood. Masamune nervously turned the knob on the door and entered the room. He shut the door quietly and walked towards the bed. He felt his heart pounding rapidly. He didn't know why, but his heart was beating quickly with anxiety and… what?

Standing next to the bed and looking down he could see Ritsu bundled up under all the blankets and the tears that still remained on his face. He wanted to wipe away those tears of sadness. Masamune kept wondering why he must feel so weird and sad when he saw this person. He barely even knew him, yet… he felt this way… Why?

While Masamune was staring at Ritsu, the brunet started to arouse from sleep under the intense stare. The younger man blinked his eyes a couple times to get rid of the sleepiness. He looked up and almost had a heart attack when he saw the person he dreaded the most to see now. His body shot up in shock. Ritsu stuttered out, "M-Masamune…"

Only when Ritsu spoke his name, did he break out of his trance. He realized he had been staring at the brunet for a while. He said nervously, "Uhh… sorry… I…uhh… came here to give your breakfast and to see how you were doing." Masamune placed the breakfast tray onto Ritsu's lap.

Even though Ritsu didn't realize it, a small smile graced his lips when he heard those words. He was happy to know Masamune was worried about him and came to see him. Maybe there was still some hope…

Before Ritsu could say anything, Masamune said some words that brought his spirits down once again. Masamune said, "Uhh…well... Natsumi couldn't come, so I came to see you for her…"

The first smile in a long time disappeared immediately at those words. Ritsu's heart dropped to know Masamune came here because he felt he needed to come here for Natsumi. Ritsu responded, "Oh… I see…tell her…I'm fine…"

Masamune could tell those words were a lie. He didn't know why, but he felt as if there was something pulling him towards the brunet. When he saw the smile the on the younger man's face, he felt happy, but when he saw the miserable expression that the brunet had, he felt sudden pangs of pain and guilt in his heart. He didn't know why, but that was just how he felt. Also, when Masamune said that he came for Natsumi, he could tell he was lieing to himself. He wanted to come here on his own accord.

Masamune said awkwardly, "I'm… glad you're okay… I'm… going to leave now… I hope you feel better…"

Ritsu gave a small smile, but the two knew it was fake. Ritsu said, "Thank you…"

Masamune backed out of the room quickly. After closing the doors to the room, Masamune stood outside with his heart pounding hard. Everything was so confusing. He didn't know what to do or feel. Everything felt mixed up. Even though he was engaged to Natsumi, he felt a weird longing for Ritsu. He wondered, '_Why…? Why do I feel this way? Why…?_'

While Masamune was standing outside his room feeling confused, Ritsu's heart was being crushed more and more by the second. His heart felt enormous amounts of undeniable pain. Pain that could never be washed away. He just wanted to run away from everything… Ritsu closed his eyes once again only to fall into a deep sleep, but not before whispering the words, "I love you Masamune…"

Soon it was 4 p.m., which meant it was snack time or break time for all the busy family members. Everyone decided to meet in the garden because the weather was nice and the air felt refreshing.

The garden was beautiful as always. Thousands of flowers were all over the garden. In the very middle was a white rimmed glass table that was crafted beautifully. Cakes and cookies were already there waiting to be eaten. Plates and teacups were already set. The fresh, fragrant smell of tea permeated the air.

Soon everyone arrived, which were Atushi, Kiyomi, Keisuke, Haruka, Emiko, Natsumi, and Masamune. Ritsu didn't come, but just stayed in his room all day. Right now, rest was probably the best idea for the miserable brunet.

Sitting at the table, the atmosphere was better than it was at breakfast. Natsumi decided to forget her anger towards Keisuke and move on. Everyone was sipping their tea and eating their cake and was rather silent, till Natsumi asked a question.

She asked, "Keisuke, will Ritsu be alright?"

Keisuke just sighed and responded, "I don't know. We will just have to wait and see. Right now he is going through a rough time…"

Natsumi was still worried and turns towards Masamune and asked, "When you saw Ritsu, was he okay?"

Masamune was silent for a while before answering. "He looked tired and kind of sad…"

Natsumi could tell from Masamune's expression, he was bothered by something, so she asked, "Masamune is there something wrong?"

Masamune glanced at her before replying hesitantly. "I… I feel as if know your younger brother from somewhere… I just don't remember."

Keisuke froze when he heard those words, but luckily no one noticed when he did. Natsumi answered, "Is that so… Maybe you met him before, after all he did live in the same area as you and I did… Maybe you came across him a couple times…"

Masamune thought about what Natsumi said, but he felt as if it wasn't right. He just responded, "I guess…"

Keisuke thought he would help Masamune with his situation without giving any real answers. He said, "Takano-san, if I recall correctly, you lost some of your memories, right?"

Masamune furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, confused where this was leading to.

Keisuke continued, "It was possible your memories were erased, actually that is not correct. Memories cannot be erased, but rather sealed away. Takano-san, I get the feeling someone from our world sealed your memories away, but if you truly want to remember you can. Only if your will is strong enough for you to remember." '_Or if your love is strong enough for Ritsu,_' but Keisuke wasn't going to say that out loud.

Natsumi cocked her head and asked, "How do you know that?"

Keisuke just answered normally, "It is just a hunch Natsumi. You know it could be possible and that fact is high considering if you lose you memories suddenly."

Masamune just stared at the two. He was confused on what to think. He did lose his memories, but would someone really seal it? Masamune sighed at this predicament.

Keisuke noticed this sigh and decided to take another step forward to help Masamune, so he said, "Talking about sealing memories, it reminds me of a story I heard. So do you all want to hear it?"

Everyone just nodded or shrugged. Before telling the story, Keisuke said to his daughter, Emiko, "Emiko, go play in the garden. Daddy needs to talk to the adults in a private conversation, Okay?"

Emiko nodded and smiled and skipped happily away to play.

Keisuke started, "Okay. Let start the story. I heard this story from a friend." He thought, _'A lie.' _"He said this could be a true story, but no one knows, so lets start. By the way, this story is about girl from our world. Okay. Once upon a time, there was young girl around the age of 15 who fell in love at first sight with a young man from Earth who helped her reach for a book at the library that she could not get. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she just did. She wanted to know more about the boy, so she would constantly stalk the boy at the library and check out every book he read-

"Isn't that kind of creepy?" Natsumi interrupted the story.

Keisuke responded, "Don't interrupt me and just listen to the story."

Natsumi said, "Fine," and let Keisuke continue.

"The boy also noticed that he had a little stalker, but never said anything about it. One day, the girl accidently bumped into the boy and confessed her love and surprisingly the boy accepted. Their relationship was going well, until one day when the girl asked whether or not the boy loved her, but the boy chuckle in response, so the girl slapped or kicked him and left."

Natsumi exclaimed, "What? That boy is so mean!"

Keisuke's eyes were twitching from getting interrupted again. He said annoyed, "Stop interrupting me. Just shut up and listen to the story." At the same though, he found it quite hilarious because Natsumi didn't realize who she was saying this about. _'She doesn't even realize who she is criticizing.'_

Keisuke continued, "The girl left Earth and came back 10 years later. At that time, she decided she wanted to work for a publishing company for literature and she did, but just not for literature, instead it was for shoujo manga."

While Masamune was listening, he felt as if the story was vaguely familiar, but he just waved it off. Keisuke noticed this and continued the story.

"The girl was absolutely shocked what she was told. She tried arguing she signed up for the literature, but in the end nothing could be changed, so she went to the shoujo manga department. The sad thing was at the time she went; it was the end of the cycle, so everyone looked dead. The next day she came back for work, everything was back to normal. Everyone helped her understand how to edit manga and everything was going fine, till a few days later. After helping an author with her manuscript, her boss and she were extremely tired, but all of the sudden her boss kissed her. And what do you know; the boss was actually her first love. The boy who broke her heart."

Natsumi yelled, "OH MY GOSH! Are you serious? The girl should kill him after being toyed with!"

Keisuke shouted, "Can it! Let me tell the story!"

He continued, "The girl was shocked and angry. She asked him why he played with her heart, but the man did not know what she was talking about. So she said that he laughed her when she asked if he loved her or not. The man said he didn't and if he did, it was because he was nervous. He really did love her. He said to the girl that he would make her fall in love with him again."

Masamune felt as if he said those words before. '_What is going on,'_ he asked himself.

Keisuke could tell Masamune recognized those words and continued, "The girl was stunned when the man said that and exclaimed she would never fall in love with the man, but she slowly started to, even though she didn't want to. The man was kind and sweet to her most of the time, but strict at work because he wanted to help her improve. Even when the man's best friend that was girl claimed that he belonged to her, the girl still fell more and more in love with him. About 9 months later, the girl already admitted to herself that she loves her boss, but she got a letter from her parents requesting for her to come home. She refused at first, but then someone was sent to get her, so she knew it was serious. She was given three weeks to say good bye to the man she loved. She didn't tell him anything, but on her last day there, the man found out and demanded to know what was going on. She told him she was from this world and immortal. She was scared the man would hate her now, but the man just kissed her and said he would love her no matter what and asked her to stay, but she said she couldn't. Before she was able to leave, the two shared a …passionate time."

Everyone understood what he meant by that and Masamune was getting the feeling he really did know this story. He couldn't understand why his heart felt pain and sorrow when hearing this. It was just a story, right?

"When the man had fallen asleep, the girl left, but not without sealing his memories because she didn't want this man to kill himself. She knew that the whole world would not have a single memory of her, but she had a choice to pick someone to remember her. As much as she wanted the man she loves to remember her, she didn't want the man to be faced with loneliness to the point of death. She wanted him to live because she pledged one day she would come back for him when it was safe, but if she couldn't, she knew it would be the best for him not to remember, so he could continue his life. She sealed his memories and her last words were, 'Good bye forever. I love you.'"

Everyone except for Masamune was waiting for the rest of the story to be told, but Keisuke didn't say anything.

Natsumi asked, "Is that it?"

Keisuke nodded. _'Besides the details I left out.' _He said, "Of what we know. There was a rumor that the man fell in love with the girl's sister and the two were engaged. No one knows if it is true though."

Natsumi said, "Boohoo… That was a good story."

Keisuke stared at her for a few moments and asked, "Natsumi, I have a question."

Natsumi looked at her brother and said, "Ask away."

Keisuke took a deep breath and stayed silent for a few seconds before say anything. It was a question that would be important for the future. "Natsumi, if you were that sister, would you give that man back to the girl or would you not let him go?"

Natsumi took a few moments to think about it and glanced at Masamune. She said, "Well… I wouldn't give him up because I know if I were to ever be with anyone forever I would love him with all my heart. If I didn't, why would I even want to marry that person? I wouldn't hand him over to the sister because it was her own fault. I mean what could be more important than the one you love? It is not like he was going to die or anything. Her family wouldn't go that extreme to pull them apart. It was her own selfishness that pulled the two lovers apart. The man would also love me very much. That is why he hasn't remembered her, Like Masamune and I, if that were our situation. If I had to decided whether or not to give him back to that girl, I would not give him up without a fight because he is mine."

Masamune gave her a tender smile and said, "I would never give you up either."

Natsumi placed her hand over his and returned the beautiful smile.

Atushi, Kiyomi, and Haruka were thinking that there was a real meaning behind that story and the question. As if the question will be asked in the near future.

Keisuke stared at the two. All he could say to Natsumi's answer was, "Is that so?"

* * *

**Here is the chapter. It took me a while to type. **

**READ: I am going to on vacation in about a week, so I will only be update about one or two times depending on how much time I have and I want to start my sequel to my first story. In the next chapter or maybe the one after that, it might start how Masamune will remember, but not too far, so I will give the first 5 people spoilers on what they want to know if they can guess how Masamune will remember Ritsu. Story does give hints, but I am looking for something. Review or PM. Either works. Review! Love and Kisses!**


	10. Unlock 1

**Another chapter for you guys. I think you will enjoy the chapter because now is where everything truly starts. By the way, the date I used here was from a website that was trying to trace what happened on what day according the timeline of the manga. From here on, a few chapters will tie in with the manga. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Unlock 1

A few hours later, it was dinner time. Everyone, except for Ritsu was present in the diner hall waiting for dinner to be served. Natsumi and Masamune were chatting about what they should do in their time here. Even though Natsumi thought nothing about the story Keisuke told, Masamune's mind kept wandering back to the it. He wanted to know why the story felt so familiar to him, as if he was there when it happened. Everything in the story seemed to bring nostalgia, sorrow, pain, and happiness all at the same time. Like it was trying to tell him something. Something he needed to know. Something he needed to remember, but Masamune just couldn't find the memories that were locked in the depths of his mind.

While Masamune was trying to search for his answer, Haruka, Atushi, and Kiyomi were also trying to find the meaning to the story and question. The three haven't asked Keisuke what the meaning was because they were all too busy, except for Natsumi and Masamune. Natsumi took Masamune into the city to look around. Keisuke and Haruka took care of their duties and some of Ritsu's. Kiyomi and Atushi had to go attend an opening ceremony and say a speech for a new business that was starting up in the city. Ritsu was basically in his room for most of the day, but did some work in his own room. All in all, everyone who had things to do had no time to do what they wished for.

Surprisingly at this moment, Ritsu walked into the room. His brown hair was rather messy and his emerald eyes were rimmed with red because of how much he cried today. When he walked into the room, everyone was shocked to see him. They all assumed he was going to stay confined in his room for the rest of the night.

Ritsu noticed everyone's eyes were on him, but he just ignored it and walked towards the remaining seat. Next to Masamune and in front of Keisuke. Ritsu just sighed when he sat down and was wondering why he had such terrible misfortune because had to be seated next to the one he loves. It was really awkward and the pain just became unbearable.

Kiyomi shot up from her chair and went over to Ritsu. She placed a comforting hand his shoulder and asked, "Ritsu, are you okay now?"

Ritsu looked up and smiled at his mother. He said, "No worries mother. I am just tired."

Mother stared her son for a few moments, not believing him for a single second. She said, "Is that so?"

Not only her, but no one else in the room believed a single word he had just said. The puffy and red rimmed eyes say a lot. It was obvious to everyone that he had been crying.

Kiyomi sighed and went back to her spot, knowing she will not be able to attain the answers she is looking for.

Natsumi leaned forward and turned her head towards Ritsu, so she could see him. She asked, "Are you sure everything is alright Ritsu?"

Ritsu looked his sister with a pained smile. He responded, "Nothing to worry about Natsumi-nee."

Again, no one believed those words. The pained eyes and smile… It tells what feelings are being trapped in Ritsu.

Keisuke decided to step in and said, "Everyone, please stop questioning Ritsu already. He already had a hard day to deal with."

Because of what Keisuke said, everyone decided to drop the topic, but they were still worried for Ritsu. Masamune couldn't stand to see that expression on Ritsu's face. Only smiles match the brunet, like the small one he had shown Masamune earlier.

As everyone was eating dinner, they had moved onto a different topic, but it was not any better than the one before. In fact, it was even worse.

Kiyomi asked out of no where, "Natsumi, Takano-kun, when do you plan to have your wedding?"

Ritsu froze in atonishment with his fork in the air. Keisuke sighed at this and was thinking, '_Why must a painful subject always be brought up around Ritsu?'_

Natsumi smiled happily at the new topic and responded, "February 18. It is the anniversary of when we first met."

Ritsu's eyes widened when he heard the date. February 18*. That day… Three years ago on that day, Ritsu confessed his love for Masamune in the rain, but it was drowned out by the thunder. A nostalgic day…But now it was a painful day to remember.

Haruka squeal excitedly, "Awww! That is so sweet! Is it going to be an indoor or outdoor wedding?"

Natsumi replied with just as much enthusiasm, "Outdoor because it will definitely be a beautiful day!"

Kiyomi asked, "Have you started preparing yet?"

Natsumi replied eagerly, "Yep! Everything is going well! We already sent out invitations. The wedding will be on Earth because that is where many of Masamune's friends are. Everyone I invited from this world can come to Earth for the wedding!"

All the women giggled and chatted more about the wedding, while the men stayed silent. Atushi really didn't want to be part of the wedding planning. Masamune because right now he felt there was something important about that day in the past. Keisuke because he was really worried about Ritsu and annoyed that his mother had to bring up that topic of conversation. Ritsu… obviously because it was hurtful to hear.

Ritsu and Masamune started to play around with their food, not even eating anymore of their dinner, but no one noticed, except for Keisuke, who made it a point observe the two closely.

When dinner was over, Atushi and Kiyomi asked Keisuke to stay behind. Haruka stayed behind with Emiko to wait for her husband and was interested in what they wanted to ask. Ritsu left to do some work. Masamune and Natsumi went to who knows where.

Atushi stared at Keisuke and asked, "Keisuke was there a meaning to the question and the story you told?"

Keisuke looked away before turning back and responded, "If there was, what will you do about it?"

Kiyomi said sternly, "Keisuke, just answer the question."

Keisuke sighed, which has become a routine for him since Masamune came. He said, "I can't. The story is true and the question was just something I wanted to know."

Haruka glanced at her husband and asked, "Dear, who is the story about?"

Keisuke shook his head and said, "I can't say. It is a secret that I promise not to tell."

Atushi asked, "Not even us?"

Keisuke nodded his head and replied, "Not even you. One day you will find out though. Hopefully. I want this story to have its happy ending."

Kiyomi asked, "You mean it is really happening right now?"

Keisuke responded, "Yes. Whether or not there is a happy ending depends on three people. The one who has to remember. The one who needs to release and forget about the pain and find a way to take their true love back. And lastly, the one who has to understand and let go."

Haruka asked curiously, "Why did you ask Natsumi-chan that question yesterday?"

Keisuke gave a weary smile and said, "Because I just wanted to know more about my sister and whether or not her love is true."

A lie…, but no one knew. Everyone still had their suspicions, but decided to drop the topic and all five left to do whatever they had planned for the night.

Natsumi and Masamune were currently in Natsumi's chambers. Masamune actually has his own guest room, but he decided he wanted to stay with Natsumi. Currently, the two were discussing their plans for the night.

Natsumi asked, "Masamune… umm… is it alright if I went into town and hang out with some of my friends for the night? I haven't seen them in a long time and they asked if I could go to their girl's night out."

Masamune sighed and said, "Go ahead, but what am I suppose to do here?"

Natsumi took a few minutes to think before responding. She said, "You could go to the library. There are thousands of books to read; even some manga. You should be able to wander off into a different world there." Natsumi smiled knowing her fiancée would love it there.

Masamune responded to the smile with one of his own. He said, "Sure. That sounds like a good idea."

Natsumi bounced up from the bed and said excitedly, "Lets go!"

Masamune laughed at his fiancée's antics and followed.

While this was happening, Ritsu was in his room looking over some documents he needed to sign, if it was appropriate and agreeable to. He was doing fine, until he came across a certain document that required some information, so he decided it would be the best to go to the library and gather his materials.

Ritsu walked into the quiet library. It was huge. The library had infinite number of shelves of books. Everything you would want to know could be found here. (Except for forbidden spells that hidden in the innermost parts of the castle and books on immortality.) It was the only place in the whole castle that was peaceful. No family members, no noise, no bustling servants and maids.

Ritsu walked down the rows of infinite number of shelves till he reached the right aisle and turned left. He knew the whole library by heart, after all it was one of his most favorite place to be alone and escape the world's craziness. He scanned all the books till he found the right one. Ritsu reached for the book, but the problem was he wasn't tall enough to reach it. He jumped a couple times and almost got it. When he able to touch the edges of the spine of the book he wanted, a hand brushed past his and got the book the down for him. Ritsu looked back to see his rescuer… Masamune.

Masamune asked, "Is this what you wanted?"

Ritsu stammered softly, Y-yeah. T-thank y-you." A light blush crept up onto Ritsu's cheek.

As Masamune was about to hand the book over, a memory flashed through his mind.

Masamune's POV

_It was a memory of me and a younger boy in my high school years. The young boy had soft brown hair with his bangs parted in the middle. He had brilliant emerald eyes that shined beautifully. When our fingers brushed reaching for the same book, he jolted in shock. When he saw it was me, he gave a dark red blush. He called me by my old surname. "Saga-senpai." It was so sweet and angelic, something I long for, but at the same time I didn't. As if I was looking for the same voice, only more mature and jaded, but still the same. I knew this boy, but I couldn't remember who he was? I know him, but from where? Where did I know him? _

_All of the sudden he confesses his love for me. "I love you," he blurts out in a sweet and shy voice. I give him a pat on his head. And… that is where my memory ends. A nostalgic memory. _

As the memory finished flashing before my mind, on instinct I grabbed Onodera Ritsu's wrist to pull him back to me. I don't why, but I felt I had to. When I stared at Onodera, he had the same soft brown hair and emerald green eyes, but it had lost it light, but nevertheless like the boy in my memory. Just who is he to me? Every time I am near Onodera, I feel this pull towards him. He makes my mind and emotions run crazy.

I ask, "Who are you to me? You made a forgotten memory flash through my mind. Just who are you to me?" I finished the sentence with desperation.

Onodera just glanced at me with pained and sad eyes. Those expressions don't match him. Why must he look like that? Why? He opened his mouth and whispered, "It is best if you don't know. Just forget about me completely…"

I couldn't, not after the memory I just saw. A memory I lost three years ago. Onodera was connected to everything…

I exclaimed, "I can't! I want to know who you are to me! I know you are the connection to my sealed memories. Tell me! Who are you to me?"

Onodera just shook his head and said in a whisper, "I'm sorry… please let me go."

I released his wrist slowly in a slight state of shock.

Before Onodera fled, he whispered out words I was barely able to hear, but I caught, "Once…everything…I… you…"

Who is Onodera Ritsu? Why is he connected with my sealed memories? Tell me… who is he?

* * *

**The seal is starting to break! It is going to take some time before the seal is completely broken. How it will be done, I guarantee will be your most favorite part! I might post another chapter sometime this week because right now I rather write this story, than my sequel. My inspiration for this story is going crazy! Review! Love and Kisses!**

**P.S My offer still stands to those who haven't tried to guess yet!**


	11. Unlock 2

**Another chapter! I won't be posting till sometime the middle of next week because I am going on vacation for a few days with my family. Because my seme requested it, so I thought I would post one more chapter before I left even though I should be sleeping. Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S :This chapter is still on the same day as the chapter before! There is a name of a book I made up, hopefully it is not real book. If it is, all rights belong to the author.**

**Reminder: Masamune is only going to be at the castle for one week, so most things will happen in one week, like the memories! After the one week, things will go over a longer time span.**

**Dedicated to Betrayal Knows My Name101! Love you! Snow Kisses!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Unlock 2

Ritsu ran away as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't care where he ended up; just as long he was as far away from the library as possible. Where he ended up was the under the cherry blossom tree. He slid down the trunk of the tree and onto the floor. Ritsu was breathing heavily from the fast pace he ran.

He thought,_ 'what just happen? He grabbed my wrist and asked who I was to him! How does he know I am connected to him? How? How is that possible? Just how… Shouldn't he just forget me because now his life is completely perfect? He has a beautiful fiancée, still the demon editor chief of emerald and no longer…suffering because he loves someone, like when he was with me…"_

Ritsu pulled his knees to his chest and propped his elbows on his kneecap and buried his face onto the palms of his hands. _'please don't play with my heart now… just please don't…I don't think I can take anymore pain than I do now…don't play with me Masamune…don't…'_

Ritsu raised his head and stared into the midnight sky to think for a few seconds about what was going on in his life right now. After a while, Ritsu left for his room, deciding he needed to finish the rest of his work before going to bed.

During this time, Masamune was also thinking about what in the world just happened. He was sitting on a short bookshelf and staring out the window. He wanted to know the answers to what he saw. Why was that young boy in the memory so important to him? Was Ritsu the little boy in his memory? Why does the memory feel so important? Why did everything seem so nostalgic and full of longing? Why…?

Masamune stared out the window in hope of finding all the answers to his questions. He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything. Why did Ritsu run away when he grasped his wrist? What was he trying to say before he ran away? Why do his eyes always show pain and grief?

The raven kept staring out the window in hope for answers, but he couldn't find them. Giving up, he decided to read a book to calm his nerves. He sat down at one of the desks, pulled his knees up into his chest and began to read, but soon he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

After finishing all his work for the night, Ritsu thought he should return the book back to the library; thinking Masamune was no longer there and had retired for the night since it was already very late.

Entering the library and walking down the aisle, he came across a scene that reminded him of high school. Another nostalgic and painful moment because it was another reminder of the precious past. It was Masamune sleeping with his knees tucked into his chest and a book lay wide open on the table. It was exactly like it was during high school, when Oda Ritsu used to stalk his Saga-senpai.

Ritsu stepped towards the sleeping man quietly and smiled lightly. Ritsu kept walking forward till he was on the opposite side of the table of Masamune. The brunet reached out to lace his fingers through the silky raven locks, but pulled back remembering they were no longer "together."

Ritsu shook his head and decided to back away because he thought he shouldn't even be doing this. Turning the other direction and walking away, Ritsu tripped over his other foot because of a wrong movement and dropped his book onto the floor, startling Masamune awake.

Masamune shot his head up at the loud noise and looked around to find the source. When he noticed who it was, he said, "O-Onodera?"

Ritsu winced and glanced back at him and stuttered, "M-Masamune…"

Masamune furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ritsu looked down and stammered, "Uhh… r-returning the b-book I u-used…"

Masamune couldn't help, but to smile at how cute Ritsu when he was stuttering. Masamune shook his head immediately at these thoughts. He thought, _'what am I thinking? I can't believe I just thought my fiancée's brother was cute when he was stuttering! What is wrong with me? He is though… Stop thinking that!'_

Ritsu was staring at Masamune curiously. He was wondering what the man was doing and going crazy about. He asked shyly, "M-Masamune… is t-there s-something w-wrong?"

Masamune looked up stunned because he realized he was doing this in front of Ritsu. He said awkwardly, "N-no… nothing is wrong…"

Ritsu responded, "Umm… okay… I'm going to go put this book back…"

As Ritsu was about to walk away, Masamune shot up from his seat and yelled, "Wait!"

Ritsu turned around and glanced at the man curiously. Masamune let a light blush dust his cheek and said, "I mean… wait please… I know we got off to a bad start considering neither of us really talked to each other at all. Umm… Why don't we get to know each other better?"

Ritsu wanted run at this moment, but to able to spend some time with person he loves was considered lucky, so he nodded his head in response to Masamune's question. He moved towards the table and sat down.

Both waited for the other to start the conversation, but no one said a single thing and let the silence that envelop them. Ritsu spotted the book and the table and realized it was The Fleeting Memory.

Ritsu asked, "Do you like this book?" The brunet pointed to the book on the table.

Masamune looked down and responded, "Yeah. It is very interesting. It conveys all the themes well. All the deep emotions of the main character are also portrayed wonderfully."

Ritsu nodded with a smile and said, "I agree." And the two began talking about this book and many others.

Ritsu forgot about the pain he felt for so long and enjoyed this moment he had with Masamune. The first time he had been happy in a long time. Masamune felt comfortable and thought about how he never felt this way before with Natsumi or his friends on Earth. Being with Ritsu felt different. Everything just felt so right.

Then unexpectedly, Ritsu blurted out, "Why do you love Natsumi-nee?" Ritsu just wanted to know Masamune's true feelings for Natsumi. He wanted to know why Masamune loved his sister.

Masamune was taken back by this sudden question. He asked, "W-what?"

Ritsu blushed darkly and asked once again in a timid voice, "W-why do you l-love N-Natsumi-nee?"

Masamune asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Ritsu started to chew on his lips. He responded, "I am just curious…"

Masamune felt like he didn't want to respond. Not because he was insulted in any way, but because he didn't want to. He wished the moment he had just now with Ritsu could last forever. He didn't know why, but he wanted this fleeting, joyful moment to last…

Ritsu noticed Masamune was not going to say anything and said abruptly and embarrassedly, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!"

"N-no. I just didn't know how to respond. I'll tell you…" Masamune was rather reluctant to say, but continued, "I guess her emerald eyes and brown hair drew me towards her… Her personality… kind, sweet, stubborn… For some reason, I love these qualities and characteristics about her… It seems almost right… I guess it is just my type and also she brought me out of my darkness two years."

Ritsu started to bite his bottom lips harder, till it started to bleed… He wanted to know why Masamune loves Natsumi, but he regretted it now… Emerald eyes and brown hair… Did he love Natsumi because she had similar characteristics to him… No… that could never be possible… Ritsu glanced at Masamune with eyes filled with pain and sadness. He thought the raven would not detect the emotions he felt, but Masamune caught them.

Seeing the emotions the other held, but for some reason he felt the same. Everything about the brunet seems to evoke feelings in him. Feelings he didn't know why he felt… Pain… sorrow… and… what?

Another forgotten memory flashed through Masamune's mind.

Masamune's POV

_It goes back to my high school days once again with the young boy. He is saying to me that he would do anything for me because it was me…I respond with disbelief. The young boy gets embarrassed and tries to leave, but I stop him by… kissing him…When I pull back… I lock all the doors and close all the curtains…I pull him into an embrace and kiss him once again…He gets all flustered and apologizes because I remind him to open his mouth when we kiss… I ask him why does he apologize for everything he does…He tells me it is because when he's around me, he simply just can't think anymore…I shut him up by kissing him again and we proceed to make love… I can see it vividly…During it, I ask him why he loves me… He responds, "B-because you're you…" That is where the memory fades…_

"Because you're you…" Those words resound strongly in my head… I want to know and remember this boy because I must have loved him so much… Where is he… Where has he gone… Is he Onodera Ritsu…

I glance up and stare at Onodera's face. He reminds me so much of the boy, except Onodera looks more jaded and in pain all time as where the boy in my memory is always embarrassed and stuttering… Even so, the two seem so similar… Are they one and the same?

I say as steadily as I could, "Did I love you…?"

Onodera's eyes widen considerably with fear and shock… He stares at me with those pained emerald eyes. Before I could say anything, he gets up and runs away. I try to run after him, but once he ran out of the library and turned the corner, I couldn't find him anymore…

Is he the boy to my memory? Did I love him? Is that why he always looks so pained around me and Natsumi…? Who is he to me?

* * *

**Here is the chapter! Until next week! Review! Love and Kisses!**

**P.S My offer still stands to everyone, even if you have guessed! I find all your answers interesting that is why I hope you will all guess again! (Hint: The last chapter holds the answer!)**


	12. Unlock 3 and 4

**IMPORTANT: Since I can no longer write detailed sex scenes, I made an email just so I can. **

**Email: everlastingsnowprincess(at sign)yahoo(dot)com**

**I am really sad they had to enforce this rule, since I had a juicy scene coming when Masamune remembers… Anyways, if you want me to send you those scenes when I deem I should write one because it would go well with the chapter, you have to tell me your email. PM me, email me, or review, so that if you don't have an account on fanfiction I can still know your email and send all of you that scene. Make sure if you are reviewing or PMing me, you have to write it like I did above or I can't see it. I might make a tumblr or livejournal account, but I am not sure yet. Give me some time to think about it.**

**Here is the next chapter :) I am writing this while I am sick… Oh yeah! Did you all read the latest Sekaiichi Hatsukoi chapter! OMG! It was so cute and hot! Ritsu is getting bolder! Kyahh! **

* * *

Chapter 12: Unlock 3 and 4

Another day has passed, so now it was day two of Masamune's time here, but also a very special day. A turning point, I guess you could say. As for what happened after last night, Ritsu and Masamune had a hard time sleeping because of it. After Ritsu had run away again, but to his room this time, he was having a panic attack.

He was thinking, _'Oh my gosh! He just asked whether or I not I loved him! How am I supposed to answer that? What is happening? Why did he even ask that question? Is he starting to remember…?'_

Ritsu couldn't stop all the questions rumbling through his head because he wanted answers. He wanted to know what was going on right now. He wanted to understand what was going through the mind of the man he loves. He just wanted to know, so that he wouldn't have to get his hopes raised and have them crushed once again. That would be over a thousand more times painful than right now. Having these thoughts fill his mind, he eventually fell asleep, not remembering what day it is today. (It is after midnight)

As for Masamune, he was standing in the library contemplating about what he just saw and Ritsu's reaction. He thought, _'Is Onodera the boy in the memory…? The boy in my memory…I loved him, didn't I, so what does this have to do with now? I _loved_ him, but not anymore. I love Natsumi. She is my everything, so why is everything getting so confusing right now? Why…' _After some more thinking, Masamune retired for the night to his own guest room, instead of being in Natsumi's chambers. Probably because Natsumi will still at her girl's night out and Masamune was feeling rather confused at the moment. One thing is for sure though; he didn't realize what day it was.

Now for new rise of the day, it was definitely going to be a very eventful day. Promptly at 8 o'clock since breakfast starts at 9 o'clock, Ritsu woke up from the loud rings of his annoying alarm clock, which he was tempted to throw and break, but had enough will-power to not do so. He slowly got out of bed to brush his teeth and to shower, but felt as if he was forgetting something, but he waved it off as nothing.

Stepping out of the shower and slipping a towel over his waist and took another to dry his wet silky hair, he left the bathroom and went to look at a calendar to see what day it was. When he realized what day it was, he didn't know whether to smile or to feel pain. Maybe he felt happiness and pain at the same time. Who knows… Anyways, the one thought he had in his head was, _'I guess saving it all these years was not a waste.'_

After changing into some casual clothes, Ritsu left the comforts of his room and headed to the diner hall.

As for Masamune, he awoke from his deep sleep the moment his fiancée pounced on his body. The raven groaned and asked, "What are you doing?"

Natsumi giggled, but then frowned. She asked, "Why are sleeping in the guest room and not in mine?"

Masamune didn't really want to tell her it was because he was feeling rather confused, so he responded, "No reason. Thought it would be better, since you were out hanging with your friends."

Natsumi huffed and replied, "Fine." All of the sudden she changed back to her cheerful demeanor and asked excitedly, "Do you know what day it is?"

Masamune stared curiously at her, not getting her point at all. He said, "Uh…Christmas?"

Natsumi rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly, "You might as well as have said Christmas Eve! You idiot! It is your birthday!"

Masamune's eyes widened and exclaimed, "It is?" Masamune picked up his phone that was on the nightstand next to him and looked at the date. Natsumi was right; it was Christmas Eve, meaning it was his birthday…

Masamune smiled at Natsumi and asked, "So my dear, what do you have planned for this day?"

Natsumi giggled and placed her fingers lightly on Masamune's chin. She said seductively, "You'll see."

Masamune didn't respond like he usually would. He would have pounced his fiancée at this very moment, but he didn't. He was wondering to himself, _'What is wrong with me? Since last night, I have been so confused…I can't stop thinking about that…Who is that boy? I have to know!'_

Natsumi noticed her husband's unusual reaction. She was wondering why didn't Masamune try to have his way with her… She asked with concern, "Masamune are you alright?"

Masamune didn't want to reveal to her what he has been happening because he felt it would be for the best. He knew this was not something to be said so freely. _'Maybe I can ask Keisuke-san for help…'_ Masamune responded to his 'sweetheart', "Nothing… Just slept late last night and feel a bit tired."

Natsumi frowned and furrowed her eyebrows for a few moments before saying, "Okay… If you say so… Do you want to sleep a little more?"

Masamune gave another one of his angelic smiles and responded, "No. I'll get up now. Don't want to waste this great day."

Natsumi grinned and said, "Then let's get you ready!"

Masamune went to wash up. What he didn't know was that this was going to be a long long long long long day. Let just say things are starting to get heated and not in that way.

After washing up and changing into some casual clothes, he and Natsumi headed for the diner hall.

Upon arriving at the diner hall, everyone was there, except for Kiyomi and Atushi, but no one was seated or eating. Masamune was confused to what was going on.

Natsumi turned towards Masamune and said, "We are going into town for half of the day, then back here for a huge party! It will be so fun!"

Ritsu stared at Natsumi in shock and asked, "Do we all have to go?"

Natsumi raised one of her eyebrows and eyed him with curiosity. "Why don't you want to go?"

Ritsu didn't really know how to respond to that and stammered, "Uh… No r-reason… J-just a-asking…"

Keisuke decided to step and said, "Ritsu, it is a good time to relax and have fun. It won't do any harm."

Ritsu sighed and grumbled saying he would go. What the poor boy didn't know was that there was alternative motive to this trip.

Masamune, Ritsu, Natsumi, Keisuke, Haruka, and their daughter, Emiko went into town for some fun.

Going into the city, it was beautiful. There were dozen of shops, ranging from bakeries to clothing stores. Everything you found here was nothing like on Earth; in fact it was a thousand times better. Their first stop was at a café called "Memories Café." There they had breakfast and were treated like royalty, after all they are the royal family of the kingdom. Then they went all over town, looking at clothes, music, games, books, etc… Everywhere… They went everywhere…

By the time it was 11 o'clock, all the men were exhausted, but not any of the girls. Since the girls knew the guys needed a break, they stopped at a park to rest and for Emiko to have some fun. Natsumi and Haruka went with Emiko to play around the park, while the three men sat down on a bench. After a few minutes of silence, Keisuke got up and said he was going to play with the girls and left the men on their own…

Even after Keisuke had left, there was still silence and awkwardness between them, which could told by the fact they sat on opposite sides of the bench. Sitting here tired on a bench seems to remind Masamune of something.

Another memory flashed through his mind…

Masamune's POV

_I see myself and who…? He had brown hair, like Onodera… Wait! It is Onodera! He and I are sitting on a couch, which looks like the one at the office back on Earth…I notice Onodera was staring at me and I say, "You're still the same." He looks at me with utter confusion, which looks like it shocks me quite a bit and I ask if he remembers me or not. He claims this is the first time he has ever met me. When he says, it looks as if I feel rather irritated and ended pushing him down on the couch and kissing him forcefully saying he might remember me if I did this. He refused me and asks what was I doing, but in response I just kiss him again. He ends up being able to push me away and asks me to stop joking around, but I respond by saying he was as straightforward as ever. He doesn't know what I am talking about and I say, "You said you loved me, right?" Onodera is still confused after I say so. I respond to this reaction by saying it must be nice to forget me after to he dumped me, but he still doesn't understand, so I told him my parents divorced when I was in high school and that my surname used to Saga. The moment I say that word, he remembers who I am and chases after me telling me to stop. He argues about how can I show up and not feel remorse for what I did, but I don't understand what he is talking about and says he was the one who kicked me and ran away. He says that I laughed at him when he asked whether I loved him or not, but I claim I didn't and if I did, it was because of nervousness. He blushes deeply and I told him I could never forget about him and said in these exact words, "I will make you say that you love me one more time." That is where the memory fades._

Seeing this memory made my eyes widened. I-I just saw a memory and it had Onodera. The memory tells me he is the boy from my high school years. I loved him… I must have loved him so much to the point I couldn't forget about him… Then why have I forgotten about him now…? Why don't I remember anything…?

I turn towards him and asked in desperation, "I loved you, didn't I?"

His emerald eyes widen considerably and stuttered, "I-I don't k-know w-what you are t-talking about," but from his eyes and expression I could tell that he was lying.

I say, "Don't lie to me. I just saw a memory that had you in it. I said I will make you say you love me again. Why else would I have said it if I didn't love you in the past? Tell me… Who are you exactly to me?" I ended with desperation ringing through my voice.

Onodera looks like he is a deer trapped in headlights. I hear him mutter softly, "Yes… you did love me…"

My heart was pounding when I heard those words. I didn't know what to do… What am I suppose to say...? Before I could say a single word, he says quickly, "Even if you know now, please just please don't play with my emotions…" Onodera gets up and runs away from me only to leave me to be swallowed in by another memory.

_Another memory of me and Onodera shows up again. Apparently he and I are drinking and he gets drunk. He spills booze on himself and I try to hand him a towel, but he slaps my hand away and tells me not to touch him. He says every time I touch him, his heads spins and asks why he has to be so irritated because of it. I stop him before he could run away from by pushing him onto the floor and straddling him. I ask him if he really thinks I don't feel anything when I am this close to him. I say, "Don't arouse me so much… I can't control myself…" Then, I leaned down and place a passionate kiss on Onodera's lips… And that is where everything fades again…_

Did I love him to that extent? I look forward and spot the man who is driving me crazy. How much did I love him exactly?

* * *

**Here is the chapter! I hope you like it! I actually started this chapter two days ago, but was feeling to sick to finish it. Sorry if the chapter was kind of crappy… Anyways, don't forget if you want the scenes, I need your email. Review! Love and Kisses!**


	13. Unlock 5

**Here is another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I would post faster, but I am still sick and it's the summer, meaning I get headaches and dizziness because I can't stand the damn heat! Yeah… so if I don't post for a while… sorry… Anyways, enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: I made a account yourfanficton dot com… I really don't like the website because I don't understand it… Kind of pissed off at it right now… Trying to upload chapters, but it is really freaking annoying! Sigh… **

Chapter 13: Unlock 5

After the latest confrontation between Ritsu and Masamune, tension has risen in the air and everyone noticed. Natsumi tried to comfort her fiancée and pry an answer from him, but he refused to tell her. Keisuke also tried to pry information out of Ritsu, but for the first time, he didn't get an answer.

Currently, everyone was sitting in a limo and heading off to their final destination before it was time for lunch hour. Due the uncomfortable atmosphere the two men produced, everyone found it hard to converse with each other without noticing the slight chill coming from it.

Driving in deafening silence, the temperature dropped to the point snow was starting to shower the area. No one noticed till the chauffer in the front notifies all of its passengers. Seeing the snow, it reminded Ritsu how he and Masamune spent the raven's birthday three years ago. It was almost the same. A drive under the snowy weather… Ritsu thought, _'It really does remind me of the last time we spent his birthday together… A drive and the snow…and the kiss…and in the car…' _Ritsu's cheeks dusted with embarrassment remembering that day. Thankfully no one spotted it though. _'It is still painful to remember…now that he knows he used to love me… what is he going to do…? Does it matter to him at all…? What am I suppose to think…? Someone tell me what to do and feel…?'_

While Ritsu was contemplating the issues at hand, Masamune felt mass confusion and nostalgia. Masamune felt that this drive should remind him of something important. Something of joy and happiness… The only problem was he couldn't remember why it was so important at all.

Soon they had arrived at the location. Masamune was confused to why this place was so special. Natsumi claimed it was one of the most beautiful places to be, but so far it didn't meet the claim at all. It was like any other place. You are just at a higher elevation and on stone pavement with a rail on the edge. Nothing special…

Masamune turned towards Natsumi and asked, "What's so special about this place? It looks completely normal."

Natsumi clasped her fiancée's hand into hers and led him towards the ledge to see the reason why this is a beautiful sight. And she was actually right. Gazing out into the horizon, you could see everything. Everything… The city, a lake, a forest, and fields of flowers…  
It was absolutely breathtaking…

Masamune said, "It is beautiful…"

Natsumi smiled and responded, "I know… that is why I wanted to take you here…"

Masamune wrapped his arms around Natsumi's waist and pulled his fiancée towards him and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He said sweetly, "Thank you for such a great birthday so far… I love you…"

Natsumi responded with adoration, "I love you too…" And the two were absorbed into their own world and kissed once again.

Since the two were in their own universe, they forgot completely about the spectators that happen to be around, each feeling a different reaction. Haruka thought this scene was rather sweet and cute. Emiko was thinking it was yucky since two people are kissing; after all she is only a little girl. Ritsu looked away with pained, saddened eyes. A dark shadow casted over his face and his bangs covered his eyes. He thought, _'As I said, he was playing with my emotions… Even if he is starting to remember…his heart no longer belongs to me, but to my sister…Really, he should just forget about me completely because I am no longer a part of his life and I mean nothing to him…Even if I didn't realize it before, when he asked whether or not he loved me… it gave me a hope… a false sense of hope… how stupid of me…'_

Keisuke could see the sudden change in his brother and felt pangs of sadness and guilt because he was the one who urged Ritsu to come along and the result was that he had to see this loving scene. He placed a comforting hand on the brunet's shoulder and said, "Everything will be okay. Pain will fade with time…"

Ritsu just looked up at his brother will impassive eyes, as if soon he would no longer be able to understand what it meant to have emotions. He said in a whisper, "Just because you say so, it doesn't mean anything… The fact he is starting to remember me is already intensifying my pain…"

Keisuke's eyes widened at this sudden revelation. He whispered back, "He's remembering?"

Ritsu merely nodded his head in response.

Keisuke stared at his younger brother with confusion. He asked, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Ritsu sighed and responded, "Even if he is… what's the point? He loves Natsumi-nee… I am not her and she is not me. The one he loves is no longer me… What is there to have hope in…?"

Keisuke raised his hand to rake through his brother's hair as a comforting gesture. He said with gentleness, "Have hope. He is remembering you. The fact he is, it means you are still important to him. If you weren't, he wouldn't be remembering. Have hope, dear brother."

Ritsu just stared up at him with eyes of pain and sorrow. All he could say was, "Hope has been lost forever…" Ritsu moved away from his brother and went to the ledge, but far away from the kissing couple. He stared into the horizon and thought, _' If there is still hope, then why is everything turning out this way…?"_

Finally, after a very long time Masamune and Natsumi pulled apart. Their lips were red and swollen. Natsumi cuddled into Masamune's chest and whispered, "I love you…"

Masamune respond with love and passion, "I love you too. You are my everything…"

Natsumi blushes lightly and said, "You are my everything too…" Natsumi then slips out of his arms and said, "I am going to the limo to get something. Be right back." Natsumi then looked over her fiancée's shoulder and noticed her younger brother. She said, "Why don't you go over to Ritsu. It looks like he needs something comforting."

Masamune was rather hesitant to comply, but then thought it would be a good chance to question the brunet. As Natsumi left to the limo, Masamune walked over to Ritsu and stood next to him, but the younger man did not realize his new company.

Masamune said, "This is a beautiful sight, right?"

Ritsu jumped in shock at the new voice. He turned to the side to see Masamune. He stuttered, "Y-yeah…"

A few lapses of silence passed between the two, until Ritsu said shyly, "H-happy B-birthday…"

Masamune's eyes widened and he responded, "Thank you…" Then another memory passed through his mind.

Masamune's POV

_Onodera and I were currently at a place where we can see the whole city. He asks me if I like this scenery and I respond by saying yes. I also say to him "As long as you're happy… I…just wanted to see it with you…" This causes Onodera to be embarrassed and look away from me. There were a few moments of silence, until he said, "Happy… Birthday…" I ruffle his hair and say thank you. Then all the sudden I place snow onto Onodera's hair and rub it in. He asks what am I doing and I respond by saying that I was trying to get rid of his bed head. He tries to push me off, but it only resulted in us kissing…Then all the sudden it fast forward to another memory or more like a few more minutes into the future. Right now, Onodera and I are sitting in my car. Then, I said to him that when we were dating, I role-played my birthday and Christmas by myself, like how big the cake would be for the two of us and what presents I would get for him. Apparently, it reminded him of the same thing because he said he did the same thing too. It just led to us kissing and doing it…_

Half of that memory had just happened again… I look towards Onodera and say, "We spent my birthday like this before, right…?"

He turns to me in complete shock, but says nothing. Since he says nothing, I ask him something that has been hanging in my mind. "Why did I forget you…?"

When I ask him that question, he seems completely shock and looks away from me. I know he is going to run away, so I grasp him arm and say in a desperate voice. "Please tell me…"

He says to me in a voice that I can't believe, "Maybe… I mean nothing to you… that is why you forgot me…" He rips his arm from my hold and runs away as fast as he can, but it really isn't all that far because he just goes just does inside the limo…

I don't believe him… Why did I truly forget him… His pained and sad eyes… It hurts to see them… Am I hurting him…?

**Sorry for the shortness. It would have been longer, but then I realize it would be too long and I won't be able to finish it so soon. I will try to post soon. Review to make this sickly girl happy. Love and Kisses!**


	14. Unlock 6 and 7

**Hey! Here is the newest update! Hope you like it! Just a few more chapters till he remembers. Anyways, this chapter turned out different than I wanted to, but I guess it is better this way because there is something better in exchange for doing this. The plot will get a little crazy. Enjoy the chappy! **

* * *

Chapter 14: Unlock 6 and 7

Once again the air was tense in the limo. Ritsu was sitting at one end of the limo and Masamune at the other. It was obvious something had happened, but neither wanted to talk about it. Keisuke just sighed at the situation. He got the idea what was going on and was getting rather frustrated because he didn't know what to do. Haruka was puzzled and wanted to know what was occurring between the two men, but didn't say anything because she knew it wasn't any of her business. Emiko just stayed silent since she was smart enough to realize it was not the time to talk. As for Natsumi, she was annoyed and angry at Ritsu. She felt it was all her younger brother's fault that this was happening.

She snapped, "Ritsu, what is wrong with you? Its Masamune's birthday, but you are ruining it! Can't you lighten up and not destroy the mood? It's not always about you! You're so selfish all the time!"

Everyone had a different reaction at what she said. Keisuke was thinking how stupid can his sister be. Haruka was sighing and knew the girl was going to get yelled at. Emiko was wondering if everything was going to be okay because there is going to be yelling without a doubt. Masamune was going to say something, but he was beaten by a furious brunet.

Every word his older sister said, it snapped the last chord that controlled all of Ritsu's emotions. He screamed, "Can you just shut up? You don't understand a single thing I have been through! You know nothing! You think that my life is practically perfect because mother and father favor me the most. What you don't understand is that because of mother and father's favoritism, I lost the most important person in my life! I had to leave that person because I wanted to protect them. Do you understand how that feels? I already had my heart broken twice! You don't even understand what is going on right now!"

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. Many couldn't believe what they just heard and the fact Ritsu actually lost his temper. Normally, Ritsu's temper was under control. He was friendly and kind, but he didn't get angry. It was the first in a long time, which is why it surprised everybody. Before any rational person could respond, Natsumi also lost her temper and yelled back at the brunet.

She exclaimed furiously, "What is there not to understand? You lost the person you love! It was three years ago! Let it go! Get over it! Find someone else! Stop moping like a moron!"

Ritsu's temper back into the place after he let that burst of anger out. He just shook his head and said quietly, "You don't understand… You don't understand…"

Masamune was wondering if the person the brunet was talking about was him. He wanted to know, but he knew he shouldn't ask right now because Natsumi was around. Before anymore angry outburst could be heard, Keisuke intervened. He said, "Natsumi. Be quiet. Ritsu is right. You don't understand a single thing. If you were in his place, you would feel exactly the same."

Natsumi would not listen though. She said annoyed, "You always take his side. It is always about him. If I were him, I would just move on. He is just being pathetic."

Keisuke snapped, "Natsumi! How dare you say such a thing! You don't understand anything! If you really were in his shoes, you would act exactly the same without a doubt."

Natsumi said as calmly as she could, "Then tell me what is going on, and then maybe I can understand."

In response, there was silence. Obviously, neither Ritsu nor Keisuke was going to answer that. They couldn't tell her that Masamune was Ritsu's first and only love. It would be wrong. It would obstruct her happiness. Even at the cost of Ritsu's happiness, neither had the heart to tell her the truth.

Natsumi was getting frustrated. She said, "Well… Are you going to tell me?"

Still the two stayed silent. Haruka was getting worried for her brother-in-law and husband. The two seemed to harbor a dark secret that could shatter their family picture. What was it? She knew it couldn't anything immoral. She wondered if it had anything to do with the story Keisuke had told. Did it tell the answers to all the mysteries? She had to ask her husband later.

In the meantime, she had to stop this fight. She said evenly, "Ritsu, Keisuke, Natsumi-chan, please calm down. Let's forget about this and move on. It is Takano-san's birthday today. Shouldn't it be an enjoyable day for him?"

The three glanced at Masamune and muttered, "Sorry…"

Masamune just sighed and responded, "Don't worry. There is still a good amount of the day left ahead of me to enjoy. No worries…"

For the rest of the ride, everyone was basically silent. At times, Masamune would steal a glance at Ritsu and wonder more about him.

By the time they arrived back at the castle, it was already lunchtime. They exited the limo and headed for the diner hall. At the diner hall, Atushi and Kiyomi were already waiting for them, but they were talking to two people, but their figures were blocked.

Entering into the diner hall, no one noticed them, so Keisuke called out, "Mother, Father we are back."

Atushi and Kiyomi turned around towards the group of people. They smiled and said, "Welcome back. Come here. Some friends are here."

They moved towards the group of people. It was a woman and a man. The woman had chestnut colored hair that went to her mid-back and hazel eyes. The man had midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes. It was Kohinata An and her husband, Sasaki Kazuhiko.

When Ritsu saw the two of them, he asked excitedly, "An-chan, Kazu-kun how have you been?"

An-chan smiled and replied, "We've been good. How about you?"

Ritsu sighed and responded, "Okay, I guess. Why are you two here today?"

Kazuhiko said, "Atushi-san, Kiyomi-san, invited us to attend a birthday party for Natsumi's fiancée."

Ritsu looked away and didn't respond.

An-chan asked eagerly, "Where is he?"

Masamune said, "That would be me." The raven felt that this girl was very familiar. Looking her gave him an unsettled feeling.

When An-chan saw Masamune, her eyes widened. She stared at him for a few moments before saying uncertainly, "Mr. Neighbor-san?"

Everyone was wondering what she talking about, except Ritsu. He immediately shot forward and grabbed An-chan's arm. He whispered, "We need to talk."

An-chan just looked back and forth between Ritsu and Masamune. She asked confusedly, "What?"

Ritsu shot a look at Keisuke. He understood instantly what was going on and asked, "She knows?"

Ritsu nodded. Keisuke just responded, "Oh…"

Everyone else was still completely confused as to what is going on, so Natsumi said, "Masamune and I are gonna go freshen up before we come back for lunch…Yeah…" Natsumi grasped Masamune's arm and led him out of the room to her chambers.

Now everyone was silent in the diner hall because no one knew what to say. An-chan decided to break the silence by asking, "Why is Takano-san here?"

Ritsu sighed and responded, "He is Natsumi-nee's fiancée."

An-chan made an "Oh" sound and said sadly, "I'm sorry, Ricchan…"

Ritsu smiled at her with a solemn expression and responded, "I'm okay, An-chan…"

Atushi, Kiyomi, Haruka, and Kazuhiko had no idea what was going on, so Haruka asked, "What is going on?"

The three people who knew stuttered, "U-umm…."

Haruka narrowed her eyes and asked, "Keisuke, does this have anything to do with the story you told us?"

Ritsu glanced at his older brother and questioned, "Story?"

Keisuke started to laugh nervously. With all eyes on him, he said uncomfortably, "You see… I kind of told them a story about you…"

Ritsu narrowed his eyes and asked, "What as the story about?"

Keiuske responded tensely, "Uhh… you and you know who. Like what happened between you two…"

Ritsu screeched, "Kei-nii! Why would you do that?"

Keiuske said defensibly, "It's not like I said any for your names. I just said it was about a girl and a boy…"

Ritsu's right eye was starting to twitch and he said irritated, "Let me guess, I'm the girl."

Keiuske responded nervously, "Hahaha… yeah…"

Atushi, Kiyomi, and Haruka quickly glanced at each other. Haruka asked, "Who is the boy then?"

Ritsu huffed and refused to answer. Keisuke responded, "Well… it is probably better you don't know… It could be disastrous…"

Haruka said, "It is Takano-san, isn't it?"

Keisuke and Ritsu's eyes went wide. Keisuke asked confusedly, "How did you know that?"

Haruka sighed and said, "You gave yourself away. When you asked Natsumi-chan whether or not she would give the person she loved back to her quote and quote sister. How you responded to that also confirmed it. And also, have you seen how Ritsu and Takano-san are acting towards each other?"

Keisuke came to an understanding and made an "Oh" shape with his mouth. He said, "That makes sense…" He turned towards his younger brother and said, "Sorry…"

Ritsu responded softly, "I know…" He glanced over at his mother and father to see their expression, but they were emotionless…

Ritsu asked timidly, "Mother… Father… Are you mad at me?"

The two parents sighed and said, "How could we ever be mad at you? Why didn't you tell us that you loved somebody back on Earth?"

Ritsu said fearfully, "I thought you would kill him because I loved him."

Kiyomi asked shocked, "Why would we want to do that?"

Ritsu responded quietly, "Because you told me in the past you would do whatever it takes for me to come back and ascend the throne…Even it means to eliminate…"

Atushi said gently, "We would never do that. We don't mean it literally…"

Ritsu looked them in the eye and asked, "Then what you have done?"

Atushi and Kiyomi glanced at each other nervously. Kiyomi said, "What we would have done is a secret. Not until you become king can we tell you. Regardless, what we would have done, we were going to do it anyways since Natsumi was engaged to Takano-kun…"

Ritsu looked his parents confusedly. He knew that his parents wouldn't take immortality away if they had the power because it would sadden them to see one of their children die. Then the only other option would be… "Were you going to make Masamune immortal…?"

Atushi and Kiyomi glanced at each other once again and sighed. Atushi said, "Yes…"

Ritsu asked, "You can do that?"

Kiyomi nodded her head and said, "We can, but we cannot tell you how. It will remain a secret to you until it is time."

Ritsu just nodded in response. Keisuke had a question though, so he asked, "Mother, Father, who do you support? Ritsu or Natsumi?"

Ritsu gave Keisuke a look of disbelief, while the parents just arched an eyebrow. Keisuke asked, "Well?"

For the third time, Kiyomi and Atushi glanced at each other. Kiyomi said, "We don't know. What fate brings will be the outcome. Ritsu, we do wish for your happiness though." Then Kiyomi turned towards Keisuke and asked, "Did Takano-kun lose his memory of Ritsu?"

Keisuke nodded his head and said, "He is starting to remember, but whether he remembers completely will depend on what happens… Even if he remembers… who will he love…? We shall see…"

And so the day goes on. During the evening, there was a huge birthday party for Masamune. Though he didn't know any of the people, he had a rather good time. He got to meet all of Natsumi's friends and they congratulated him and her on their engagement. Everyone was excited for them.

It would have been a perfect party for Masamune, if it weren't for one thing. He kept looking back at Ritsu and every time he did, the brunet was with An-chan and Kazuhiko. For some weird reason it bugged him. He didn't like it when Ritsu hung around An-chan. He got this weird and terrible feeling in his chest every time he saw them together, despite the fact Kazuhiko was also with them, he just didn't like it anyways. After some time, he decided he wanted to go out and get a breath of fresh air. He moved to a secluded place where he knew they would be no one. There he did some thinking. He wanted to what the feeling was when he saw Ritsu with An-chan. Why did it bother him so much? He wanted to know.

A memory flashed by to answer his question…

Masamune's POV

_I was walking down a street holding Onodera's hand who was trying to release his hand from my grasp. It went on till we arrived back the apartment building where I live… Did he live here too? There stood Kohinata-san at the entrance. She apparently was standing out there waiting for Onodera because she wanted to give him some souvenirs she got back from her trip to France. Seeing this made me feel jealous? Yeah that is what this terrible feeling was. Because of that, I politely excused myself to my apartment. Brooding inside my apartment and filled with jealousy, my doorbell rung. I opened to the door to see Onodera. He wanted to apologize to me, but I ignored him and told him I was going to go to Yokozawa's place. As I passed him, Onodera pulled me back by my arms. He placed his forehead on my back and said he rejected Kohinata-san once long ago. I asked him what he said. He paused for a few moments before responding. "I…I've been in love with someone for a long time" He also told me he only held her hand and nothing more. I asked what about it. He said nervously, "Please don't go to Yokozawa-san's place." I flipped our positions, so his body would be against the door. I leaned in and kissed him, which led to us having sex…During it, I said to him, "I… I don't know your last ten years so…tell me everything. Everything without hiding. I want to…know everything about you…And the memory fades…_

We didn't see each other for 10 years…Why did I love him so much…?

Another memory passes through my mind…

_It was at a party…The annual Marukawa party for all manga artists, helpers and editors. It was after the party and it was time for clean-up. Onodera was no where to be found, so I went to look for him. I saw him by the elevator, so I called out to him, but he didn't hear me. That was when I noticed he was talking to somebody. It was Kohinata-san. What I wasn't expecting was what she said next. "I know you turned me down before, BUT I REALLY LOVE YOU RICCHAN!" Onodera responded with shocking words, "I do love you, An-chan." But he continued, "But… I'm sorry. I don't love you in that sense…" He then told her that he already told his parents he couldn't go through with their engagement. Wait, they were engaged? Kohinata-san said Onodera loved someone else and asked if it was that person in high school. He asked why she was bringing this up. She said it was because he dated other people, but the relationship didn't last long. She thought it might have been because of her, but she realized it wasn't, so she asked if it was because of the person she loved in high school. She meant me…? She wanted to know if Onodera was still in love with me… He tried to deny it at first, but in the end he admitted it. I stared at this for a few moments before intervening. I said Onodera had to go help and that was when Kohinata-san left. After the party, I made Onodera ride home in my car with me. The silence was deafening. When we arrived back at the garage under the apartment building, I asked him whether or not he loved somebody, but he got flustered and denied it. He got into the elevator and tried to close it before I got in, but I was able to make it in. In the elevator, he told me he didn't love anybody and only wanted to focus on work, but because he was so red and flustered, it was obvious he was lying. When got back to our floor he tried to quickly open the door to his apartment, but he ended dropping the key, so I picked it up and asked why he was so embarrassed if he didn't love anybody. He tried to run into his apartment after he unlocked the door, but I was also able to enter. He tried to shove me out, but I stopped him and said, "It's cause you are always running away from me, you know. It doesn't matter what you want. To keep you from disappearing like before…I'm not letting you go this time." And with that it led to us having sex once again…And the memory fades once again._

And I said I wouldn't let him disappear again, but from the looks of it he did. In the end, I fell in love with Natsumi. I love her so much, but do I still love Onodera?

* * *

**The parents are excepting it really easily. Not how I wanted it, but because of how I wrote the chapter, it turned out like this. I was going to make it a really big deal in the end of the story and that it would take a lot more for them to except and for them to reveal the immortality thing (It doesn't say how. That will be told later.), but it came out in this chapter, so now I am going to put another idea I had into action. I wasn't going to do this, but since I made it so not dramatic with the parents, I will resort to this idea. Can't tell what it is, but there will drama because of it. It will make you think, "WTF. Are you serious?" Seriously… Anyways, I will try to update soon! Love and Kisses!**


	15. Unlock 8

**Sorry for not updating earlier. I have been busy with stuff and I started a new story on fictionpress, so I was concentrating on that. If you want to read it, you can find the link to my fictionpress profile on my profile. Anyways, I am back with this chapter. It was going to be longer, but then I changed my mind because I felt one of the memories wasn't necessary and didn't fit.**

**Important: I am going to Canada for a week, so I may or may not update during my trip. Why I might? I am bringing my laptop with me because my mom said I should just incase I get bored since all we are doing is visiting relatives and it might get boring after a few days, so depending if I have free time during my vacation, I might just update.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Unlock 8

Soon a new day approached, marking third day of Masamune's stay. Now that everyone knows about Masamune and Ritsu's true past relationship besides Natsumi, who doesn't have a single clue what is going on and Masamune, who is still utterly confused about his feelings and whether or not those memories are truly important because he doesn't remember the full details of their past relationship, everyone is starting to interact with the three differently. The way each person treats one of the three shows what relationship they support. As to which they do support, that will remain a secret.

Right now, everyone is eating breakfast, including An-chan and her husband, Kazuhiko because they will join the family for the day's festivities; after all it is finally Christmas. Normally there would be a huge party, but this year there was a change of plans because Masamune had come. Since there was a celebration yesterday, everyone was currently deciding on what they should do for the day.

Natsumi asked, "The fireworks show will still be on, right?" The cloudy weather was threatening to rain, making some choices limited.

Kiyomi answered, "I believe so. The fireworks are formed with magic. There shouldn't be a problem. It is one of the highlights of the day. I doubt rain would stop the fireworks show and without a doubt many will still go."

Natsumi squealed, "Yah! It is one of my most favorite things during this time of year. The show is absolutely beautiful and I want to show it to you, Masamune."

Masamune couldn't hear though. He was lost within his own thoughts. Ever since last night, he couldn't concentrate on anything. He wanted to know why he had this weird and terrible feeling in his chest whenever he saw Ritsu and An-chan together, despite the fact he knew An-chan had a husband. The memories only intensified this feeling. Masamune could tell Ritsu doesn't love An-chan anything more than a friend, the memory also proven this fact, but he still couldn't get rid of this nauseous feeling.

"Masamune!" The raven haired-man snapped out of his thoughts when he heard name being called. He realized it was Natsumi's voice. He turned to her and asked, "Yes, what is it?"

Natsumi stared at him worriedly and asked, "Are you alright?"

Masamune glanced at her and just nodded his head in response. He heard Natsumi sigh, so he looked her and said to reassure her, "I am fine."

Natsumi didn't believe him, so she asked anxiously, "My dear, what is wrong? Ever since the night before, you have been out of it. Tell me what is wrong?"

Masamune said once again, "There is nothing wrong. I am just thinking about things." Some people stiffened at this. They could tell he was thinking about the memories that had come back to him.

Natsumi didn't take that for a good answer though, and then she glanced sharply at Ritsu and said menacingly, "Is it because of Ritsu?"

Everyone was shocked that Natsumi suddenly accused Ritsu. Masamune was staring at her like she was an alien. He asked calmly and confused, "Natsumi, what gave you that conclusion?"

Natsumi scoffed, "Obviously because ever since Ritsu showed up at dinner when we arrived, you have been acting differently. You are always trapped in your thoughts as if you need to figure out something. Tell me is it because of him?"

Masamune stared right into her eyes. She was right, Ritsu constantly occupied his thoughts, but it didn't mean he loves Ritsu. He loves Natsumi, for sure. With an -_s_ as in present tense, not_ –ed_ as in past tense. Natsumi was one who was with him through his depression. If it weren't for her, he may not have even been here today. Even if something happened in the past with Ritsu, Natsumi was now his true love. His only love.

Masamune placed a hand on his fiancée's cheek and stared at Natsumi with gentle eyes and said, "Natsumi. I am fine. I have been lost in my thoughts because there are things that I feel are important and need to think about, but you don't have to worry. Everything will be fine. Believe that my dear." Masamune pulled Natsumi down towards him and planted a sweet kiss on her lips and murmured on it, "I love you."

A light blush washed over Natsumi's cheek and she whispered back, "I love you too."

As usual, the two were absorbed into their own world, which made everyone feel uncomfortable. Everyone gave Ritsu a sympathetic look to express feelings they held for him. They all thought he didn't deserve to face such torture.

An-chan, who was sitting next to Ritsu placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Ricchan, everything will be alright. Just believe." Ritsu gave her a solemn smile to say his thanks, but what was there to believe? What was there to…?

…

After a torturous breakfast was over, it was decided they would all take a limo to go sightseeing because Masamune never got see the beauty of the world yet, just local scenery. Afterwards, they would go see the fireworks show at the harbor. Kiyomi warned everyone to dress warmly and have a raincoat because rain is a high possibility.

Soon enough everyone was ready and they went sightseeing to a few locations. The first destination was Silver Dream Lake. It was beautiful place to be. It was relaxing despite the dreary weather. From far away, the lake was a shiny silver color. Surrounding the lake were hundreds of purple and blue flowers. A forest formed a barrier around the lake and flowers. In order cross over to the silver lake, there was a stone path. Everything looked like a dream. The second place was the Whistling Forest. As everyone walked through the forest, you can hear a whistling sound coming from the trees because of the way the wind blows. The third one was Melodic Mountain. Though no one climbed the mountain, but rather just watched it from a distance, they could a gentle melody flowing from the mountains. The fourth site was Blue Cherry Blossom Park. This was the most beautiful place. The only place in any world where there are natural blue cherry blossoms. Everywhere was a blue cherry blossom tree. It was a majestic site.

After that, it was time to head for the fireworks show and luckily it hadn't rain at all during the whole day, but it was still cloudy and cold. The harbor was packed full with people, so it would be hard to find a good place to see the fireworks. Once they stepped out of the limo, everyone stuck together and tried to find a good place to watch, but in the end Ritsu and Masamune got separated from everyone and were lost in the crowd of people. Neither spoke a single word to each other, but had a mutual understanding they needed to find everyone else. As they tried to find everyone, it started to rain lightly, but it got heavier and heavier and neither one of them had an umbrella, so they had to find shelter. They were able to find one away from the herd of people, but were still able to see the fireworks. Masamune and Ritsu stood side by side, but no one uttered a single word.

A memory passed through Masamune's mind…

Masamune's POV

_Onodera and I were standing side by side sheltered from the rain in silence, until I spoke up. I told him that I set Yokozawa straight and that I couldn't date Yokozawa because I was in love with him… I continued that Yokozawa blamed all my misfortune on him, but I really wasn't all his fault because my parent's divorce and the fact I wasn't my father's biological son added to the stress and caused my breakdown. And also that I have been thinking about the fact I snorted when Onodera asked me if I love him. It was because I thought, 'Wasn't it obvious?' Also, the reason I didn't recognize him when we met again was because his last name changed. I said I understood what it was like when his parents divorced, but Onodera looked at me with a confused expression and said his parents never divorced. I said that his last name used to Oda, but now it is Onodera. After a few moments, Onodera realized what I was talking about and he told me embarrassedly that he changed his last name, so that I wouldn't know it was him stalking me. That made me seriously angry because then I finally figured out the reason why I couldn't find an "Oda Ritsu." Onodera said he was really sorry about the misunderstanding, but all the sudden realized what I said. He asked if I really tried to find him and I responded that of course I did try to find him. After a few moments of silence, he said he was sorry he said he hated me the other day. It was due to the heat of the moment type of thing. I asked him how he truly felt about me, but all Onodera could do was stuttered, so I sighed. Then I said, "You know, I'm not messing around with you just because I'm hung up on the past or anything. The past is the past, and I'm fine with that. The person I love is the present you." The rain started to get louder and when Onodera tried to say something, the thunder blocked it out. I asked him what he said, but he told me never mind and once again we stood in silence. My heart was beating rapidly and I grabbed his hand. I told him I could hear a heartbeat. He denied it was his and I said I knew because it was mine. That is where the memory fades…_

I stare at the brunet next to me. What was he trying to tell me on that day…? How did Yokozawa relate to this? I stared out into the darkened sky and watched the fireworks blast into the air and for some reason it gave a sense of nostalgia. Why do I feel this way? Tell me. Am I suppose to feel this way?

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter is going to be short, so I might be able to get a new chapter in a few days. Hopefully soon. Cross your fingers. **

**P.S It is almost time for the chapter you have all been waiting for. After the next chapter, the answer will be revealed how the memories return. I haven't been subtle with my hints at all. This chapter probably gave the greatest hint. In most of the chapters, even before Ritsu left, the answer was there. Just saying. Don't be shocked when you see how it happens. :) Review ! Love and Kisses! **


	16. Unlock 9

**I'm so sorry! I really did mean to post while I was on vacation, but then my mom said I couldn't bring my laptop anymore because she said we were bringing too many. It was only gonna be her's and my brother's. Dumb decision. Because I couldn't bring my laptop, I brought a USB with me to save my stuff, but then I realized after I typed about half of this, I really shouldn't be typing this when I am in the same room as my family. If they ever found out this, I would be dead meat. I would never be able to read Yaoi again! The horror! What's even worse, my mom keeps asking me what is my penname and what is the website. I refuse to tell her, but I am freakin' scared! Please hope she'll never find out! If she did, OMG! I don't want to imagine it! Yeah… Anyways, here is the newest chapter! Thank for the reviews! Each review makes me beyond happy. I am happy you enjoy my story! :) **

**TO ALL THOSE who told me their email, but I can't see it, please send me an email, so that I can know it. My email address is on my profile. I know most of yours, but some of you, I couldn't see it, so I don't know it. Send me an email, so I can know it.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Unlock 9

After the fireworks show, Ritsu and Masamune waited for everyone to disperse, so that it would be easier to locate the family and it did. Everyone was relieved they were able to find each other and decided to head back to the castle and have a good night rest; after all it had been a long day. During the car ride back home, Ritsu would sneeze every few minutes and shiver from being drench under the cold, heavy rain.

…

Another day had come, meaning it was already the fourth day of Masamune's visit. During breakfast, everyone was there and seated, except for Ritsu. Even after waiting several minutes, the brunet still had not come to join them, so Keisuke went to go check up on his younger brother.

Arriving at Ritsu's chambers, he knocked on the door a couple times, but received no response, so Keisuke just entered the room. He looked around, but did not see Ritsu anywhere. He checked the bed, only to see it messy, so he decided to check the restroom, only to have a possible heart attack.

Ritsu…was lying on the ground. His face was flushed and red. His skin looking a sickly pale. His breathing was heavy and quick. Keisuke rushed over to the brunet and placed his hand onto Ritsu's forehead, which was burning hot. Keisuke started to panic and his heart was beating rapidly. Immediately, he lifted Ritsu into his arms and placed the sick brunet onto his bed. Then, Keisuke ran outside and shouted for the servants to call for a doctor this instant. The servants could hear the urgency in their prince's voice and rushed to do what they were told. After telling the servants to call a doctor, Keisuke quickly went to the restroom to find a large bowl to fill it with cold water and grab a towel before going back to Ritsu's side.

Keisuke placed the towel into the freezing water in order to dampen it. After waiting for the towel to be completely wet and wringing out some of the water, Keisuke placed it onto Ritsu's forehead, in hope it would bring down the ridiculously high and dangerous temperature.

Ritsu kept coughing, groaning, and sneezing in his sleep, making Keisuke even more worried.

In a matter of a few minutes, a doctor arrived to examine Ritsu. Keisuke was allowed to stay, but because he kept on pacing around the room, he was asked to leave the room. Even when was thrown out of the room, Keisuke kept pacing outside, waiting for the doctor to be done with his examination. While he was pacing, the rest of the family, An-chan, Kazuhiko (An-chan's husband) had come rushing over after they heard Ritsu had fallen ill.

Kiyomi asked worriedly, "Keisuke, will Ritsu be alright?"

Keisuke's eyes darkened and responded, "I don't know mother. The doctor is currently examining him."

Atushi asked with concern, "Was it because we were out in the rain last night watching the fireworks?"

Keisuke thought for a few moments and said, "It is possible, but Ritsu rarely gets sick because of his strong immune system. Even if he does, the fever is usually low and can be gone in about a day with good rest. He was burning terribly this time. Is it something more…?"

Many of them thought in silence for a few moments, but Haruka broke it.

She said with fear, "You don't think it is because he might… m-might…" Her voice became barely audible. "f-fade…"

Everyone's body with froze with alarm and horror. Before anyone could do anything stupid, the doctor stepped out of Ritsu's room.

He stared at everyone with concern. Kiyomi asked with fright apparent in her voice, "I-is my s-son a-alright?"

The doctor nodded his head and said worriedly, but calm, "Your majesties, Prince Ritsu will be fine. His high fever was caused by the rainy weather, which I think his body got chilled from, especially if he stayed out and was drenched by the rain. He also suffers from malnutrition. It seems he has not been eating much lately. He also hasn't been getting much sleep, which builds on to the level of stress he has. Due to all three factors, Prince Ritsu has fallen ill, but he will be fine. I already gave him some medicine to lower his temperature." The doctor reached into his bag to pull out a bottle filled with liquids and placed into the Kiyomi's hand. He said, "Give him two teaspoons of this every 6 hours, until his temperature becomes more stable, which may take a day or so. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and he also finishes his meals. If he doesn't eat or sleep, recovery will be even slower."

Keisuke asked, "Are you sure that is it? The fever is nothing more?"

The doctor nodded his head and said, "Yes. May I ask though, do you know what is causing the prince to feel so stressed?"

Everyone glanced at each other, except for Natsumi and Masamune. Keisuke responded, "We might, but that is not something we would like to discuss. Is there anything else we need to do in order to ensure a fast recovery?"

The doctor shook his head. "To get some much needed sleep, to eat, and to have some medicine should be enough. Allow him some time off from his duties. I know he works very hard for the sake of our world, but it is taking a large toll on his body. That will be all."

Everyone nodded their heads. Atushi said, "Thank you for your help."

The doctor responded, "I am happy I could assist you, your highnesses. If the prince's temperature does not change, give me a call and I will come. Prince Ritsu is awake at the moment, so you can see him, but don't stay with him too long. Allow him to get some rest." With that the doctor bowed and left.

After the doctor was out of sight, everyone rushed into the room worriedly. Almost everybody was being fussy. They tried to make sure he was comfortable and asked if he needed anything. Ritsu felt slightly uncomfortable, but he let them all do what they wanted, since he knew they were all just extremely concerned about him.

While everyone was trying to make Ritsu comfortable and attend to all his needs, even though he didn't have any, Masamune and Natsumi were standing off to the side, one having mixed feelings, while the other was just still upset. (It is obvious which is which.)

Masamune stared over at the sick brunet. He didn't know what to do or feel. Ritsu and he haven't talked in over a day. When he stares at the brunet, he just didn't understand. Old and precious memories kept popping up day after day. All proving he loved Ritsu very much. To the point he looked for him when disappeared and loving him for who he was when they had finally been reunited. Even so, that was the past, so why does it matter now? His love is Natsumi, so why do those memories have to return? Why?

Natsumi was fuming off to the side. She rolled her eyes at the way everyone was fussing over her younger brother. Even though they _were_ close, now she was starting to hate him because Ritsu was making things complicated for her and everybody here in this room. She hated how Masamune was spacey every since they had come here and she blamed that all on Ritsu. She felt that Ritsu was ruining things for her because this trip was meant to celebrate her engagement with her family, but her family only cared about Ritsu. He seemed to be the center of attention of everybody. "Ritsu this" and "Ritsu that." She felt that was always on everyone's mind and she hated that. They all even share a secret she did not know about, making her even more irritated than she was before. She hated it.

Natsumi said to Masamune, "I am going to town. I have some things I want to do. I will see you later." She pecked her fiancée's cheek and left the room hastily.

Masamune trailed his eyes after Natsumi, watching her leave the room in a rush. He was confused as to why Natsumi was acting the way she was. She had been slightly moody for a while.

As that was happening, everyone else in the room was in silence. No one spoke a word after that scene had happened. Ritsu just stared at the man he loves and his sister as she left the room, not uttering a single sound, only letting spikes of pain appear in his eyes.

Soon somebody spoke to break the deafening silence. Though it had become kind of awkward, conversations were able to be held.

After a few minutes Natsumi had left, Masamune had left the room, but only stayed outside in front of the brunet's room and sat down on the bench that was there. He laid his head back onto the wall and closed his eyes while sighing. Everything was getting confusing. His fiancée and his heart. He let his mind travel through all his thoughts, but it only made him feel even more stressed and not realized there was somebody next to him, till she spoke.

"Takano-san, how are you?"

Masamune jumped out of his thoughts in shock. He realized it was An-chan who had just spoken to him. He stuttered due to his shock, "K-kohinata-san"

An-chan smiled at him and repeated her question, "Takano-san, how are you?"

Masamune said stupidly, "Uh…Fine."

An-chan giggled. She gazed forward to where to garden was before saying, "I still remember three years ago when you told me straight out how much you loved Ricchan. You promised me your love _is_ true and sincere. I believed that and I still do." She looked towards Masamune and gave a solemn smile. "Takano-san, to remember is to love. Memories are connected to your heart, soul, and mind. They are one." An-chan got up from the bench and was about to walk back into Ritsu's bedroom, but she turned around to say one last thing, "Remember, memories are connected to your heart, soul, and mind. If you want to have your memories back, it has to due with your own will. If you desire not to remember, then those memories will be forever locked and sealed." Before she stepped into Ritsu's room, she said softly, "Find your key…"

Once An-chan was gone, Masamune just sat there on the bench stupidly. He didn't know what to think. Masamune wanted to understand what An-chan was talking about him, but he just couldn't remember the past memory An-chan had been reminiscing about.

Another memory flashes through Masamune's mind…

Masamune's POV

_I had parked my car outside the hospital and got out to wait by the entrance for Onodera, since visiting hours were over, he should be out any minute. I was about to go in because Onodera still had not come out, but then I heard Kohinata-san's voice. She asked, "Is that neighbor…possibly the person you loved since middle school?" I froze at the question. I wanted to know how Onodera will respond. He started to blush and stammer, "Umm…That's…That's not…Umm…An-chan! Ummm…Umm…" Onodera couldn't answer. After a few moments he asked, "It's weird right…? For two guys…" Kohinata-san responded, "I don't think I'm to be judging whether or not it's weird, personally." Onodera looked like he wanted to die. "N-no… I think you're perfectly within your rights to judge…" Kohinata-san asked bluntly, "Are you dating?" Onodera screamed, "N-no! I mean it's not like that!" She disregarded what he said and asked, "Does he realize how you feel about him?" Onodera stuttered, "Umm, Uh… I-I'm not really sure…but…probably…? Just…it's like…I'm still…not sure about a lot of things… It's…Just… I can't return your feelings, An-chan. And I'm sorry for that." Kohinata yelled in response, "I can't accept that! After all, if you're standing around being unsure about details like that two men being together, with those half-hearted feelings, you will wind up getting hurt!" After she yelled those words, I said firmly, "Don't worry. I'm not half-hearted in the least." Onodera was shocked to see me. I continued, "If it's resolution you're concerned about…I prepared myself long ago." Kohinata-san didn't say anything. Onodera asked why I was here. I told him since he was going to be here till visiting hours were over; I thought I could pick him up. He then asked if I was listening in to the conversation they were having. I told him it was more like he didn't notice me. Before either of us said anything, Kohinata-san said, "Mr. Next Door Neighbor! If you make Ricchan cry, I'll never forgive you!" She then turned to Onodera and said, "Ricchan, I love you! So… DO YOUR BEST!" And that is where the memory fades…_

Why…? How…? Just because I said it in the past… do I mean it now…? No… I… love Natsumi… She is my love… She is my everything… so why do I keep remembering…?

* * *

**The next chapter will be the one you are all waiting for. I am trying my best to post it up as soon as possible. I'm not gonna say anything about it because there is something about the chapter you won't expect. Believe me, you won't expect it. How he remembers, even though An-chan doesn't say the answer, she hints at it. The key is… hinted in most of the chapters as I said before. Before Ritsu left and when they meet again. Review! Love and Kisses!**


	17. Key of Sealed Memories

**Sorry for not updating earlier. I am busy, even though it is the summer with summer HW, sports, tutoring (to get ahead in classes), planning for one of my clubs and etc…, so I am usually tired. And when I had time I was reading fanfiction about Luke/Percy (Percy Jackson and the Olympians). This couple kind of became my new obsession and got me distracted. A sweet and heart-breaking couple. Love them. Anyways, sorry. Enjoy this chapter. It took a while because I also I wanted it to be perfect. Finally! The climax of "Worlds Apart"! Hope you will love and (cry…)!**

**BTW the key is not the ring. Good guess to all of you, but it isn't it. It is something much more meaningful. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Key of Sealed Memories

_I love you…Forever will these words be my truth. My heart, soul, and mind bind me to this eternal promise. A promise to be kept for all of my immortal life. I love you…Forever and ever…No matter the pain… I will always love you…_

Due to Ritsu's strong immune system, medicine, food, and much needed sleep, his fever lowered to a more reasonable temperature. Even though it had only been one day, Ritsu was doing considerably better. Kiyomi and Atushi told him not to worry about any political appointments he had because the two said it would be taken care by Keisuke and them. The brunet's only job was to rest and get better. Ritsu tried to protest, but his parents were firm about their decision and said it was time for him to take a break or else his body will deteriorate from too much stress.

However, the brunet was not used to resting this much. After sleeping through the day and into the night, he was no longer tired and getting rather fidgety in bed, so he decided to take stroll in the garden for some fresh air. Ritsu thought it would do his body some good, instead of being cooped in his room for a whole day and not exercising his body. And so he went.

…

Ever since Masamune's birthday, Natsumi had been bitchy causing her fiancée to almost lose his temper. The woman had been annoying him constantly by being utterly irritating. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. Thank God she had gone out with her friends tonight. For the first time in a while, Masamune had some nice and quiet alone time without his bitchy soon-to-be wife. He didn't understand what has caused the change in attitude in Natsumi. Masamune sighed and stared out the window on his right. The midnight sky was beautiful as it enraptured the night. Hundreds of sparkling stars showered the sky. He decided he wanted to go take a midnight stroll in the garden to clear his mind. After all, the garden was the most magnificent place to be in the whole palace. With that thought, Masamune got up and left the room.

Arriving at the sweet-smelling garden, Masamune felt his body relax and peace surrounding his mind. He closed his eyes and walked blindly around the garden, letting his senses guide him. The raven smelt a gentle fragrance and followed it. When he found the source of it, he saw one of the most breathtaking scenes ever, which also felt vaguely familiar.

It was Ritsu. He was standing under a cherry blossom tree with pink petals of the cherry blossom fluttering to the ground around him. The moonlight illuminating the heartbreaking expression he held. A tear sparkling as it streamed down the brunet's cheek. It made Masamune's heart beat rapidly at the sight.

Another memory flashed through his mind…

_It was the exact same scene Masamune had just seen; the only difference was the location. The two started to kiss under the cherry blossom tree for what felt like an eternity. When Ritsu and he finally pulled part, the two still stayed in close proximities, wrapped in the other's arm. Masamune whispered into brunet's ear, "I love you…"_

…

"Ritsu…" Masamune's voice barely audible, but somehow his voice flowed through the winds and allowed the broken beauty to hear his name uttered by the person he loves.

The emerald orbs widened, feeling he was just imagining his name being whispered, like it was once said in the past. How he missed it so much...

In his shock, the brunet snapped head towards the source of the voice and spotted the one who had spoken his name. Masamune.

Ritsu and Masamune made eye contact and neither turned away, but gazed into each other's souls.

"Masamune…" A gentle and hesitant whisper passed through the brunet's rosy lips.

Masamune walked closer to the brunet, one step at a time. A slow and heart-pounding pace. Two hearts beating quick and hard. No one spoke a single word or made single noise. Only the sounds of the wind and Masamune's steps could be heard through the silence.

Masamune was finally in front of Ritsu. Chocolate and emerald orbs staring into the others, leading to a frenzy of emotions.

Neither knew how it happened, it just did. Both couldn't think, only feel and remember how perfectly their lips melded together. Their minds could not make out the world around them, but rather the one they had drawn for themselves, where they were only ones in existence.

Ritsu was pressed up against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. His lithe arms around the taller man's neck and fingers tangled into the silky strands of hair. Masamune slipped his tongue passed the plump lips and into the hot cavern of his ex-lover. He explored every inch of the delectable orifice, reacquainting himself with it and finding all the sensual spots that made the man underneath him moan. Their kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity.

Pulling apart, both still lost in their own world. Their breaths short and heavy. Lips red and swollen, brushing the others. Neither could think about anything other than the person in front them. Both were drowning in their memories. The brunet lifted his head to stare into the stare into the eyes of the other, but that is where the spell of their own world broke.

Ritsu realized what had just happened. His emotions swirling from the kiss, but it brought him to his senses. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He and Masamune had kissed, but it was not right, no matter how much he craved for this gentleness and love once again. It was not right. Masamune belonged to Natsumi, not him anymore. With a weak push against the chest he missed dearly, it broke Masamune out of his trance and into the present situation. Chocolate eyes widened at the scene. He immediately pulled back from the emerald beauty. His hand slapped over his lips, still remembering the sweet and aggressive kiss they had just shared. He couldn't say anything…

A deafening silence passed between the two…

Masamune stared into the pained filled emerald orbs of the other. He saw the brunet's lips move, but he couldn't catch what the other had said.

"What did you say…?" Hesitation and fright filled the raven's voice.

Ritsu continued to watch the other man. He said in louder, but shaky voice, "W-why d-did you-k-kiss m-me?"

Fear filled the chocolate orbs. Masamune stutter, "I-I d-don't k-know."

The brunet's body stared to tremble. He said with desperation and grief, "P-please d-don't p-play with my h-heart!"

Masamune shook his head and responded, "I am not playing with your heart. Why did you even respond to the kiss?" He couldn't stop his string of questions. He needed to know the answer. He continued as his voice escalated, "How do feel about me? What is going on between us? What is the history between us? Who were we exactly to each other? Why did you leave me? Why are you here, while I was back home? What are we? TELL ME!"

The emerald orbs became misty. Ritsu screamed in pain and sorrow, "Do you want to know why? Then let me tell you!" He couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. It was time speak how he had felt for the man all these years. Not once did he stop feeling this way. He always had.

"I LOVE YOU!"

_Click. A key turning…_

Memory after memory flowed into Masamune's mind. All the missing memories of their high school years, separation, and the one year where the two past lovers had been reunited. For the first time in years, tears clouded his eyes.

Petals of forget-me-nots* and Calendula*, drifted along the wind behind him, as if they represent something.

"Ritsu…" The name of his beloved one. "I remember…"

The brunet's head snapped up when he heard those words. "What…?" He whispered with confusion.

"I remember everything…" Masamune stared into the emerald jewels. The slightest amount of hope appeared in it, but it was instantly swiped away at the words he heard from the lips of the one he loves. "But… I'm sorry…"

Ritsu looked at the one he cherishes in confusion and desperation. He didn't understand. In a soft voice, he asked with uncertainty, "What?"

Masamune stared with pained and apologetic eyes and shook his head. He said, "My heart belongs to Natsumi. Through the three years without you, I had fallen in love with her. We are even getting married in two months. I-I just can't be with you. I'm sorry… We are not destined to be together…" His voice barely audible towards the end.

Masamune turned around and walked away as quickly as he could. He let the tears that clouded his eyes to streak down. Not once did he look back no matter how much his mind and heart told him to. He wouldn't be able to bear the heartbreaking expression that would appear on his ex-lover's face. Even his own heart was tearing in pieces. The rush of past emotions wanted controlled to him, but he couldn't let it. He chanted in his mind, _"I love Natsumi. I love Natsumi."_ It was the truth after all… Right…?

Ritsu let all his pain, sorrow, and despair flow down his cheeks. His body slid down the bark of the tree and curled into a ball. His heart in more pain than ever. Nothing could ever heal his heart now. Where is the light and hope…?

Love… Fate… Soul-mates… All a lie… A lie he had believed in for years… And now it has brought him into ruins…

A love never meant to be… Every promise made to break…Every hope to be crushed… Everything to dust… Everything… Nothing…

Love is a lie… and that is the truth.

* * *

Forget-me-nots=memories, true love

Calendula- grief, despair, sorrow

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know. I know. WTF! Why did Masamune do that? Well, if you were him, you would also feel his love was still for Natsumi. Lets see how things are gonna go. **

**Sorry no sex scene. I really did intend to have one in the beginning when I had mentioned it, but later on I had changed my mind. Really ****Sorry!**

**Anyways, the key is "I love you." I had Ritsu say it so many times, but never had Masamune heard it. He was always asleep, out of range, or simply couldn't hear it. He always longed for Ritsu to say those three words to him. It meant the world to him because had waited so long to hear it, but now that he heard it, he is confused because he loves Natsumi. **

**Yeah… I will try my best to post a new chapter soon. Review! Love and Kisses!**


	18. A Conflicted Heart

**Sorry for not posting earlier. I have been really tired these days and had no motivation to write at all and I can't concentrate…I still have summer hw to complete being the ever so procrastinator I am and school starts next Thursday for me…yeah… so updates might be slower. We'll see… Yeah… Anyways, here is the next chapter… Sorry if it is kind of crappy…**

**P.S Thank your for the all the reviews! I finally have reached 100! Thank you very much! Love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 18: A Conflicted Heart

And soon enough a new day rose, much to Masamune and Ritsu's chagrin. Both men had a horrible, sleepless night. One was sobbing with a broken heart and the other confused due to his conflicting heart. The two knew they would have to face each other sooner or later, but each man wanted to delay it as much as possible. Ritsu opted to stay in his room for most the day, knowing that if he doesn't show up at breakfast, Keisuke will wonder what is wrong and come find him and then the brunet will have to tell him the truth. Then it will spread between his family members. Yeah… That is obviously a much better choice than having to face the man who once again shattered his heart.

Right now, about half an hour before breakfast, Masamune and Natsumi were getting dressed, but both were rather silent. Natsumi noticed the change in her fiancée's behavior and decided to ask what is wrong.

Natsumi sighed and asked, "Masamune, my dear, what is wrong?"

Masamune turned to look at her. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and his skin was paler than a ghost. He also sighed and responded, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Natsumi went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She said, "You know you can tell me anything. Please tell me what is wrong."

Masamune shook his head and said, "I just don't want to talk about it." He stared in Natsumi's emerald eyes, but her face started to change. She looked like Ritsu… His eyes went wide and he rubbed his eyes a couple times before he realized it was his imagination. Then he heard, Natsumi call out his name, so he responded, "Yes?"

Natsumi huffed and asked, "Did you hear what I just said?"

Masamune sighed and said, "Sorry. I just zoned out a little bit. What did you say?"

Natsumi rolled her eyes and said, "I want to stay here for two more nights. You and I don't have to go back to work till after New Years, so if we stay two more days, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Masamune was hesitant to answer Natsumi. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay longer, especially now that he regained his memories. He knew his presence would only hurt Ritsu even more than it did before. If he stayed longer, not only would he hurt the brunet, but he would hurt himself, knowing things might just change in these few days. After all, fate is the judge and path people follow. As much as he wanted to say no, he couldn't. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't, so he responded, "Um…Okay…"

Natsumi had a large, sparkly smile when she heard his answer. She said happily, "Thanks! I won't be able to come back for a while, so I wanted to make the most of my time here. Thank you! Thank you!"

Masamune gave a small, but fake smile. He really didn't want to stay here…, but he said yes anyways… Why?

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and prepared himself for what was going to come next.

The two left the room and went to the Dining Hall to join everyone else for breakfast. When they had arrived, everyone was there except for Ritsu, which allowed Masamune to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding ever since he was at the entrance of the hall.

Masamune and Natsumi went to sit down at their seats and waited for breakfast to be served. Even when the servants had brought in their breakfast, Ritsu had not yet come, so Kiyomi asked if anyone knew why Ritsu was not here, which caused Masamune to flinch because he knew he was the reason. He thought his action had gone unnoticed, but someone caught him. Keisuke narrowed his eyes at what he just saw. He knew something was going on, but what could it possibly be? He would just have to ask the man later.

After breakfast was over, Natsumi announced that she would be going into town again to go hang out with her friends, meaning Masamune would be alone in the castle without her. She got up from her seat, pecked her fiancée's cheek, and took off to meet her friends.

Before Masamune could excuse himself, Keisuke said, "Takano-san, we all would like to ask you a question."

Everyone looked at Keisuke questioningly. Masamune had a puzzled expression and said, "Umm… Okay."

Keisuke took a deep breath and asked calmly, "Takano-san, what happened between you and Ritsu last night?"

Hearing that question, the raven-haired man had a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Umm… Uhh… He… I…Uh…"

An-chan stared at him curiously and then something clicked in her mind, so she asked, "Takano-san…do you remember Ritsu?"

Masamune's eyes widened and turned his head away from his audience. He murmured, "Yeah… I do…"

Everyone was shocked that Masamune had finally remembered Ritsu. Keisuke asked frantically, "How?!"

The raven-haired man sighed and responded, "Last night. He and I were coincidentally at the garden at the same time. Some… things happened. When he told me he loved me, I started to remember everything…"

Everyone was glancing at one another. No one could figure out what was wrong at this point, so Kiyomi asked, "Takano-kun, so what is wrong?"

Masamune bit the edges of his bottom lip and said hesitantly, "I told Ritsu… the person I love was Natsumi, not him anymore…"

An understanding passed through all the people around the dining table. Nobody had really anything to say because they didn't know how to respond. All of them expected Masamune to say he was still in love with Ritsu.

Before anyone could say anything, Masamune excused himself from the table and left. He wasn't sure what to do, so he went to the library to take his mind off of things, but in the end, it just reminded him more about Ritsu. How they first met, how he fell in love, how kind and loving Ritsu was, how they left each other in pieces, how they met again, and how they fell in love again, and fell apart again, and how they met for the third time… The heart of everything started in a library. Their favorite place.

Masamune sighed and stared out the window, which presented the beautiful garden. His eyes scanned the area, but his eyes kept wandering back to the cherry blossom tree, the site where everything took place last night. He decided he was going to take a walk in the garden, in hope of clearing his mind.

As he kept walking around the garden, his mind kept reminding him of last night. He was confused beyond all measures. He didn't understand his heart. His heart was conflicted with the past and the present. He wanted to find the answer to solve all his problems, but he couldn't. He let out another sigh. Before he walked away, someone said, "Takano-san, I see you are also taking a stroll in the garden."

He turned around and saw An-chan. He said, "Kohinata-san."

She gave him a small smile and looked towards the bushes of pink flowers on her right. An-chan then asked, "Takano-san, tell me what your heart is confused about."

He gave her a questioning look. She chuckled and said, "I want to help you Takano-san. I'm not here to tell you who you should be with, but I want to help you decide. You are the one who decides who you are meant to be with. Not someone else, but everyone needs advice along the way and I know you do."

Takano also looked towards the pink flowers. He started, "When I told Ritsu last night, the person I love was Natsumi, my heart hurt unbearably. I thought I love Natsumi, my hearts says something different. During the years Ritsu was gone, Natsumi was the one who got me back on my feet. Though we met in a terrible circumstance, she was the one who comforted me and stayed with me. But when I had met Ritsu again, despite the fact my memories were gone, I felt a strong pull to him. And during these few days I was here, I started to remember precious memories he and I shared and now that I remember everything… I don't know how to think or feel."

An-chan stayed silent for a few moments before she said, "There is something I want to ask you or really everyone wants to ask you, but I am afraid you might feel offended."

Masamune glanced at the woman beside him and said, "Just ask."

"Have you ever thought about the similarities Ricchan and Natsumi share? They both have emerald eyes and brown hair. Both are kind, gentle, stubborn, and caring, even if Ricchan is more jaded, while Natsumi is more carefree and kind of an… attention lover."

Masamune thought about An-chan said for a few minutes and realized she was right. He asked, "Did I fall in love with Natsumi because she reminded of Ritsu? Was she a substitute in a way?"

An-chan responded gently, "I don't know. I am not you, but I will tell you something. What we often do reflects the desires of our hearts. When Ricchan left, he removed only your memories of him, but couldn't do anything about your feelings for him. You who have loved him continuously for so long still yearn for him because he means everything to you. So when you were stripped of your memories, your heart still longs for him, so you sought out for someone who can replace him subconsciously and Natsumi was the answer. I can't say if I am right or not because that is for you to decide, Takano-san."

Neither said anything, but stood next to each other in comfortable silence. An-chan caressed the pink flower in front of her and did something unexpected. She plucked and offered it to Masamune.

An-chan said, "May love and fate be by your side. May the camellias offer you some guidance." And then she turned away and left.

Masamune was utterly confused at what she said, but he knew it she meant something important. He walked towards the cherry blossom tree and let memories of the previous night invade his mind. He breathe in the fragrance of the flower An-chan had handed him and asked himself, "What did the years without Ritsu mean to me?"

* * *

Pink Camellia- admiration, perfection, good luck gift for a man, gratitude, nobility of reasoning

**Here is the chapter. I will try to update soon, but it may take a week or longer because as I said, school is starting for me soon. Yeah… Love and Kisses!**


	19. Symbol of Love

**A short chapter! This should've been part of last chapter, but it completely slipped my mind, so I wrote this quick chapter.**

**To the Guest: Thanks for your constructive criticism. Writing has never been my best subject, but I always strive to improve. **

* * *

Chapter 19: Symbol of Love

While pondering about his feelings about Ritsu and Natsumi, Masamune walked back to his room. He went through his luggage and found the object he was looking for. It was white wooden box with intricate designs carved into it. It was a gift from his mother. As he lifted the lid upwards, soothing music flowed from the box. A gentle lullaby that his mother would sing to him, when their family was truly happy and not constantly fighting. He hadn't seen his mother in years, but he kept this gift because it used to be his mother's and it was the last gift she had given him.

On the bottom half of the music box, there was a drawer. Masamune pulled on the tiny heart shaped knob to bring out the drawer. Hidden in there was a ring. It was a gold band with miniature emerald embedded in it. When he stared at the ring, he realized it was most likely Ritsu's. After all Masamune found it in the palm of his hand within hours Ritsu had left him.

During these three years, Masamune held the ring close to his heart. Even with his memories stripped from him, he knew the ring was significant even if he didn't know where it had come from. Now that he regained all his memories, he knew there was a 99% chance it was Ritsu's. Masamune picked up the delicate ring and placed in his palm and clenched his fingers around it. He moved his head to rest his forehead against his fist. He murmured to himself with confusion, "Why did you give me this?"

Masamune wanted to know the meaning of the ring, so he decided seek out the one person who would know the answer, An-chan. After all, she had been a great help to him so far, so she must know the meaning of this ring.

As he wandered through the halls looking for An-chan, he stopped by Ritsu's doors. Whether he realized it or not, he gazed longingly at it. He approached the door and placed a hand on it. Masamune's heart clenched tightly. He knew Ritsu was beyond this door, probably in tears and it was his entire fault. The raven-haired man let out a heavy, harsh breath. After a few more moments, he decided to move on reluctantly, but looked back at the door longingly.

Moving down the halls, Masamune finally found An-chan. Once again, she was at the garden admiring the flowers.

Masamune called out to her. She turned towards him with surprise before she gave him a gentle smile.

She asked softly, "Yes. Takano-san, is there something you need?"

He unclenched his fist and it showed the ring. When An-chan saw the ring, her eyes went wide in shock, but then softened with tenderness.

Masamune asked, "Kohinata-san is this Ritsu's?"

An-chan gave him another sweet smile and responded, "Yes."

Masamune asked, "Why did he give me this ring? I never knew who gave it to me because at the time my memories are lost, but now I know it is from him. So why did he give this ring to me?"

An-chan responded quietly, "This ring is very special to the Onodera family. It is passed from generation from generation to the next heir of the family. Do you know why it is special?"

Masamune shook his head, so An-chan said, "Read the inscriptions on the inside of the ring."

Masamune furrowed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes to read it.

"Eternal Love."

Those were the words inscribed in it. He realized why Ritsu's had given him this ring. It was to promise him that Ritsu would forever love him.

Masamune said with astonishment, "Ritsu gave me this ring to promise me he would love me forever."

An-chan nodded and said, "This ring is always given to the heir's true love. We all thought Ritsu had lost this ring because he said he couldn't find it, but now the truth has been revealed. All a long it has been in your possession."

Masamune clenched the ring tightly. He didn't know how to feel or think. The ring only brought more confusion. The more he was here the more he realized that his love for Ritsu had never faded and is still strong, but what about his love for Natsumi? He didn't know…

An-chan looked at Masamune with understanding. She turned to her right and plucked a white flower. She said to him, "This is the lotus flower. It represents confusion just like how your heart is right now." Then she plucked another flower. It was pink. An-chan continued, "This is the Pink Gladiolus. It represents strength. That is what I wish for you. To find the strength and courage you need to realize who the one you truly love is."

Masamune murmured, "Thank you…"

An-chan smiled and responded, "As I have said, may fate be with you. May love be your guide. You will find your answer Takano-san. Just look deep within yourself. Realize the truth of your heart. Good luck." An-chan turned and left Masamune to his own thoughts.

Masamune stared at the emerald encrusted ring and whispered, "Ritsu…"

* * *

Lotus Flower- confusion

Pink Gladiolus- strength

**Here is the quick chapter. Consider it a gift because it may be a while before my next update, so until then. Review! Love and Kisses!**


	20. A Realization to Heal

**SORRY for the long wait! School is taking away my time. I am always busy and tired and don't feel like writing. When I do have time, I just want to relax. When I do write, I find that I rather write about one of my other stories, "Immortal Love." It is about my latest obsession and my number one OTP. I'm sorry for neglecting this story, but you have to understand I will NEVER abandon this story. I do love this story very much, but I don't have a lot of time to write. Please forgive me?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and everything. IF I DON'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE, GIVE ME A LITTLE KICK BY REVIEWING!**

**I have a request! Please check out my story, "Love's Next Targets." It is my sequel to my first story, "What is True Love?" You don't have to read the prequel to understand and I hope you will check it out.**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Realization to Heal

"Eternal Love"

The passionate and meaningful words inscribed in the ring Ritsu had given Masamune three years ago. To know that his first love had given him something so valuable was bringing more confusion onto his mind. Masamune didn't know what to do. His heart was longing for Ritsu. To hold, to hug, and to kiss the brunette once again. Masamune's heart was utterly confused. He says he loves Natsumi, but after what An-chan had said, there were many doubts in his heart and mind. Who did he love? Did he truly Natsumi or was she only a replacement for his first love, Ritsu? Which was it? Masamune didn't know. He just didn't know.

Masamune quickly went back to his room and placed the precious ring into his white music box.

…

Around noon time, Natsumi had come back to the castle to have lunch with her delightful family. Once again, Ritsu was not there, which made everyone worry for the brunette, especially Masamune. He admitted to himself that he still cherished Ritsu, but he wasn't sure of his feelings. Lately, his thoughts towards Natsumi had been changing. He was starting to see more of his fiancée's true personality. She needed attention, but she wasn't getting any because of Ritsu, making her feel resentment towards her younger brother. Masamune found that characteristic rather childlike and stupid. Attention isn't something you need to feed on in order to live. Honestly, in his mind, attention shouldn't be everything either. When Masamune saw how his fiancée reacted to losing everyone's interest in her, she became rather bitchy and annoying. He should have notice before. When she was complaining about things at work and with her friends, she would respond in the same way, except more subtle. That was going to be hard to live with…

Lunch had been rather silent, except for Natsumi's loud chattering. After it was over, Natsumi dragged Masamune to the garden for some alone time. Both were rather silent during their duration at the garden together and tension could be felt, so in order to destroy it, Natsumi kissed the ravenette, but it only made the tension in the air worse. Masamune just didn't feel right about the kiss, so he couldn't kiss her back. The emerald eyes he stared into weren't right. They didn't show the correct emotions and vulnerability. The brown hair was too long and not soft enough. The lips weren't plump or soft enough. Nothing felt right anymore. When he stared at Natsumi, all he could do was compare between Ritsu and she and every time Ritsu had won.

Masamune whispered, "Why do you love me?"

Natsumi looked at her fiancée confused and asked, "Why would you ask that?"

"I have a reason," was the answer she received.

"Well…" she started. "I love you because it feels great to be around you and I feel as if I can connect with you. You are my best friend and someone who will listen to me when I feel upset. That is why I love you."

Masamune was shocked by her words and was moved, but there was hesitation in his heart to return those words, so he opted to say, "Thank you…"

Natsumi smiled and said, "Let's go."

…

A possible tragedy was coming…

…

Around 3 o'clock, the family decided to tea, only to be interrupted. Masamune, Natsumi, Atushi, Kiyomi, Haruka, and Emiko heard frantic screaming and running through the halls. All the servants were shouting at each other to hurry up and call for a doctor. Haruka immediately took Emiko away from the scene and into her room before following the others to their destination, which was Ritsu's quarter. Another accident had happened, but only far worse, but no one knew what it was.

Throwing the door of the chambers apart, everyone was breathing heavily from running. Before anyone asked what was going on, Keisuke moved to the side and showed them what was wrong.

Ritsu was fading…

Masamune didn't even need to ask to understand what was going on. He knew by the paleness of the brunette and the fact he was starting to become transparent.

Kiyomi shouted anxiously, "Why is this happening?"

Shouting was heard throughout the room, but Masamune couldn't hear it. He was deaf and blind to his surrounding, but his own thoughts and Ritsu's body. He couldn't lose Ritsu. It would too hard, too painful, too… everything. He couldn't lose the person he loved. Wait… loved… He couldn't lose Ritsu because the brunette was the one he loved and cherished with his heart. To be without Ritsu all these three years, he always felt some hollowness that could never be filled and now it will be bigger if the one he loves dies. He would miss the soft brown hair, beautiful emerald eyes, stubborn attitude, kindness, and everything about the younger man.

"How do we fix this?!" Masamune shouted.

Everyone was surprised by his sudden outburst.

"You know how to fix this! It was too painful for Ritsu after what you said!" Keisuke screamed.

Masamune ran over to Ritsu and cried with desperation, "I love you! I always did and always have, so please! Please don't leave me!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is really short, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I will try to post again soon, but it may not be for a week or longer because next week my school has an event going on and I have to help plan for my class and two clubs and I have to go. I will try my best to update soon! I love you all very much! Review! Love and Kisses! **

**Please check out my other story, "Love's Next Targets!"**


	21. Desperation

**Sorry it took so long to update. It's just that my muse for Worlds Apart disappeared and didn't want to post a pathetic chapter. I really do love this story and I know you guys do to, so I only wanted to post a chapter that was worthy of being read. I will try to post faster next time, but I am really busy with my school life. Gomenasai! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! It's short, but it is because I still need some time to form the rest of the plot line perfectly.**

**I can't wait for my birthday that is coming up in two days! *giggles* That may take away some of my time too and the fact PSAT are coming up in three days.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Desperation

"_You know how to fix this! It was too painful for Ritsu after what you said!" Keisuke screamed._

_Masamune ran over to Ritsu and cried in desperation, "I love you! I always did and always have, so please! Please don't leave me!"_

…

The sudden declaration sprang multiple reactions from everyone in the room. An-chan smiled with relief because she already knew. Keisuke, Haruka, Kiyomi, Atushi, and Kazuhiko gasped loudly and allowed some ease to settle in their minds. As for the worse reaction, Natsumi screamed with disbelief. She was confused as to why her "fiancée" had just exclaimed his love for her younger brother.

She shouted, "What's going on Masamune?! Why did you just say you love Ritsu?!"

Masamune paid no mind to her. He was focused on the fading person in front of his eyes. He climbed on top of the bed and over the man loved. He hovered over Ritsu and placed a hand on both sides of Ritsu to steady himself. His declaration of love did not keep Ritsu from slowly fading. Sparkling tears trickled down his cheek.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry. How could I ever have say those words to you? I love you more than anything. I have and always will. So please. _Please_ don't leave me."

Leaning down to kiss the fading man, Masamune allowed his lips to linger for a few moments before pulling back. Honey orbs opened to peer down at Ritsu, but nothing was happening. The brunette was still slowly fading. As the ravenette looked more closely, he could see a bright light was forming from the center of Ritsu's chest and spreading quickly. As the light kept spreading, it brilliance became brighter until everyone was forced to shut their eyes or become blinded.

When the light finally dimmed, everyone cautiously reopened their eyes almost everyone was filled with relief.

Almost.

Ritsu was no longer fading, but his eyes were still closed. At that sight, Masamune's honey eyes were filled with relief, apologies, and love. A gentle whisper passed through his lips. "Please don't leave me because I will never leave you again."

The ravenette turned towards the member of the royal family and two family friends. Everyone was staring back at him. No one spoke a single word, but silence claimed the room.

Keisuke moved apart his lips as if he wanted to say something, but a series of loud knocks on the door beat him to it. Everyone turned their attention to the door as Atushi moved to allow the person into the silent chambers. The person behind the doors was the doctor. His forehead had a light sheen on it, meaning he rushed here as fast as he could.

He did not take in the sight of the room and bowed quickly. "I came here as fast I could, your majesties. Allow me to comprehend the problem correctly. Prince Ritsu is fading, am I correct?"

Atushi responded, "No. He was, but he is no longer fading. As of now, he still has not opened his eyes."

The doctor nodded and approached the king-sized bed. Masamune climbed down and allowed the doctor to perform his checks. The ravenette moved over to where everyone was standing. He glanced over to Natsumi and he could see confusion and fury swirling within those emerald orbs, ones that could never be like Ritsu's. His "fiancée" stayed silent, knowing it was not a good time to release her anger. She compensated by just glaring at Masamune.

The silence was not lifted from the room. The only noises that could be heard were breathing and the clinking of the equipment the doctor was using.

After some time longer, the doctor packed away his equipment into his bag. He lifted himself from the bed and approached the group of royals. He said in a firm tone, "Prince Ritsu will be okay, but he is in a coma."

Kiyomi asked worriedly, "When will he wake up?"

A shook of a head was her answer. "I don't know. It could be hours, days, weeks, or even years before he wakes up. We can only trust and believe he will wake. I am sorry that this is all I can do for you." The doctor bowed apologetically. "I will come back tomorrow with an IV for Prince Ritsu to make sure he stays healthy with all the necessary nutrition to stay alive."

Everyone in the room nodded and moved away from the door to allow the doctor to leave. After the doors were closed with a light click, no one spoke again. Honestly, no one knew what to say and was deep in thought.

"WHY?!" Natsumi screamed to break the silence. Everyone jolted in shock at the sudden outburst.

"WHY?! WHY?!" Natsumi repeatedly shouted. Tears furiously flowed down her cheeks. "TELL ME WHY YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH RITSU! HOW COULD YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM IN A FEW DAYS? AREN'T I ENOUGH?!"

Masamune waited for Natsumi to stop speaking. "I am in love with him because I always have been."

Natsumi just gave him a confused expression. "W-what….?"

"I have been in love with Ritsu for over 14 years." A gentle voice laced with firmness.

Natsumi stuttered, "H-how is that possible? You only met for the first time a few days ago."

The ravenette shook his head. "I have known Ritsu since he was 15. I have loved since he was 15. He is the only person I will ever truly love."

Natsumi's face washed over with a vulnerable expression. In a small whisper, "What about me? Did you love me?"

Masamune said apologetically, "I thought I did, but I love Ritsu. You reminded me of him. Even though he sealed my memories, I always felt the deep need to look for him. Only him…"

A blur of brown rushed towards him and clung to his shirt. Natsumi screamed, "Love me because I am the one for you! I am the one you who saved you in your time of darkness! Love me because I did not bring you pain! Ritsu only crushed you, so please don't love him, but love me!"

Natsumi smashed her lips onto Masamune's for a desperate and rough kiss.

"LOVE ME!"

* * *

**My muse is starting to come back piece by piece. Give me some time to form the ending. I won't too long, but there are some things I have to think clearly of. **

**This chapter was going to be totally different, but then some people wanted Ritsu to fade and my mind formed a different idea. **

**Review! Love and Kisses!**


End file.
